


Our Cliché Romance // Karlnap

by berripup



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Karl Jacobs, Jealous Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), karlnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berripup/pseuds/berripup
Summary: [HIGHSCHOOL AU] Sapnap had just moved back into town, meeting a boy who seemed like an outcast; Karl Jacobs. One simple conversation had transformed into seeing each other practically every other day. Sapnap is aware of his feelings towards Karl, but Karl is pushing them away, bluntly telling himself that 'he's just happy to have a new friend'. What happens when a friend of Karl's is in love with him too? Follow along with the cliche story between the creating of two lovers. [originally on Wattpad]
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school day goes normally, aside from a new student... or friend? from Texas.

I trotted into the classroom which was annoyingly bright from the large amounts of sunlight that poured into the room from the large windows that covered the back wall. I sat at the desk that was closest to the door. I set down my stuff which was just a large book, a notebook, and a binder. I grabbed the pencil that was clipped onto the sprial part of my notebook. I softly tapped the eraser on the desk as the class began filling up, no one took the seat next to me unsurprisingly, I wouldn't say I'm popular, but everyone knows me as the 'quiet kid'; In reality, I'm a pretty outgoing person, but nobody new talks to me because they already have their friends from middle school, but almost my friends all went to a different high school that was closer to their neighborhood, yet I do have Quackity.

The bell chimed through the halls, alerting the beginning of class. Tommy rushed in a few seconds after with a smile that showed a small bit of his braces. He sat next to Wilbur, I could only describe their relationship as siblings. The teacher went over a few classroom rules which she reminded us daily of, of course, I wasn't paying attention, not like I needed to, I already memorized her words like the back of my hand, she said the same line every time.

I sloppily scribbled words in my notebook; 'Dear diary, I'm tired and want more friends :(' a small grin pulled at my lips as I wrote the words. The classroom door opened which had me confused, everyone in this class already walked in didn't they? I looked up and could see an unfamiliar guy stand there. He looked at Dream and waved with a semi-excited grin. While he stood, Me along with the class eyed him, I took in all his features as I do with almost everyone new I see; He wore baggy black jeans with a silver chain attached to his belt, making it hang on his thigh, his shoes were some black vans, with the logo being white, he had a black shirt on that looked like the 'Thrasher' logo, but instead spelled out 'Sapnap', under the shirt he wore a white thin hooded sweater, the hood sticking out. His smile was honestly contagious and his eyes were light orange, or a dark yellow, like nothing I've ever seen before, the song Lemon Eyes came to mind as I looked at them. His hair was a very dark brown and split down the middle as a bandana was over his forehead. He also wasn't muscular but wasn't out of shape, he was skinnier than me but stronger than George.

He made eye contact with me which made a wave of nerves hit me, turning immediately red. He smirked playfully in response and then looked over at the Teacher, "Hey." He casually greeted, his voice was smooth, not too deep, nor high. I looked back at him and could see his height compared to the teacher. He was tall, about 6'2 (yes ik this isn't his real height, I just like tall boyes) She grinned sweetly, "Hello!" she turned to the class, "This is your new classmate, please, introduce yourself!" She looked back at him. He turned to the class, "Hey, I'm Sapnap, I moved here from Texas and... I like to skate? I don't know." He chuckled genuinely and I couldn't help but smile at him. He seemed pretty intimidating, to be honest, yet also comfortable to be around. 

"Thank you...Sa- thank you." She smiled awkwardly. He nodded and glanced around the class for a second before sitting in the chair next to me. I looked at him while he sat down, he glanced back at me and grinned, "hello." He looked sweetly at me, "Hi." I answered confidently with a smile. He looked over towards the teacher, leaning his head on his hand. I heard the teacher mention something about the American revolution causing me to instantly perk up which seemed to catch Sapnap's eye since it was so sudden. "Now can someone give a basic summary of what happened?" she asked, I threw my hand up quickly and she instantly looked at me and pointed with her marker, "Karl." "The American Revolution was a fight for independence by the American colonies against Great Britain. It lasted a few years with America winning the war. The British had a larger, better army yet Americans benefited from the great leadership of George Washington." I shot out with a smile, She nodded, "very good! wow!" She chuckled before turning back to board. I smiled proudly as I could feel Sapnap's eyes on me. I looked over at him, my smile still plastered onto my face, "damn, how do you just know that off the top of your head?" He asked with a small chuckle at the end of his sentence. "Watching Hamilton 14 times really teaches you something." I giggled as I looked back at my notebook. 

I began to write random things down, like what I'm planning to do for the rest of the day, but I soon felt movement on the book, I chose to ignore it thinking that Sapnap was just grabbing something. Once the movement stopped, I looked up to see a drawing of a panda face on the top of my paper. I smiled as I looked at sapnap who wore a grin while he scribbled notes on his paper. I drew a goose at the top corner of his page. He drew a small heart near the goose beak before looking at me. I smiled and giggled quietly, causing a low chuckle from him.

After around an hour, the bell rang, dismissing us to our passing period. I stood up almost instantly and began heading to the door. I could hear someone quickly run up to me, which was Sapnap. "hey! Karl right?" I looked at him and he was a lot taller than me. "Uh...Yeah! Need something?" I gave him a friendly grin, "What's your next period?" "I have a Science." I grinned. "Awe, I have Math, if you don't mind, could you ta-" He was interrupted by Dream walking up to him, taking Sapnaps attention away from me.

"Sapnap!" Dream exclaimed with a wide smile. "Dream!" They hugged for a few seconds, "Cmon dude, let's skip class." He said with a mischievous grin. "er... Sure." He hesitantly responded. "Cool, we'll meet you on the roof." Dream said before leaving towards the stairs. I began to walk to my locker before feeling Sapnap's hand on my shoulder. "hm?" I looked at him. "Do you uh, want to come?" He asked with a confident smile. "Oh, sure!" I responded excitedly. _I never got a reason to skip class, and now I can._ I grinned. "Alright, cool!" I nodded and went to my locker, him following closely behind me.

I very quickly put in the combination which seemed to have caught Sapnap off guard. I put away my stuff, as well as grabbing a cookie I got from subway this morning. I opened the packaging and split it in half, giving one half to Sapnap as I closed my locker. "huh? Oh, thank you!" He grinned as he accepted it, taking a bite of the soft dough with melted chocolate chips. I smiled and walked towards the stairs that lead to the roof. We didn't talk on our way up, but the silence was comfortable. I made it to the door, opening it causing looks from Dream and his friend group which was honestly, very intimidating. His friend group consisted of him, George, Punz and now Sapnap I assume.

I stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before Sapnap walked next to me. He looked to me than the others, smiling and walking up, me tagging along behind him. They all talked while I listened, answering their questions every now and then, but Sapnap and I were quiet for the most part. I turned to face Sapnap who was smiling as he listened to the others, I grinned as I looked at him, unconsciously tilting my head to the right a bit, _He seems really cool, and I'm pretty sure we could be great friends._ I thought to myself as I continued to admire Sapnap who already seemed like he could be my best friend, _sorry Quackity._

Sapnap moved his eyes to look at me who was staring at him with a faint smile as I was lost in thought, not about Sapnap, just random thoughts so irrelevant I can't remember, but I happened to doze off staring at him. "what are you looking at?" Sapnap question playfully as he raised his eyebrow. my vision focused on his face, "Wha- nobody-" I looked at my black converse shoes, hoping he wouldn't get the wrong idea. He chuckled in response, "I know, I'm that hot." He said sarcastically, "Yeah, in your dreams." I scoffed, rolling my eyes jokingly. "Wow~ I see how it is." He huffed crossing his arms, furrowing his eyebrows with a small smirk on his face as he looked away from me causing me to softly laugh, which made him chuckle for a bit, which made me happier then it should've, It always makes me happy when I manage to make someone laugh.

The bell rang a few seconds after we stopped laughing which caught dream off guard which made him jump slightly causing us all to laugh as he angrily yelled at us out of embarrassment. "c'mon SaPpY nApPy." I mocked, pulling him up by his arm. He rolled his eyes and followed me as we went to our hall. "So, Dream seemed to have grown extremely fond of you quickly," I mentioned, keeping my eyes ahead as we walked side by side, his hands loosely in his jeans side pockets while mine swayed back and force matching my walk pattern. "I've known him for years." He chuckled. "What do you mean?" I questioned as I turned my attention to him as we still walked. "I mean, we've been friends for years, long-distance friends during middle school. I moved to Texas for a bit for my dad's job, but we then came back here because my dad found an offer that would allow us to move back here to North Carolina. There's a quick summary for you." He grinned at me as he put in the combination for his locker. "Oh~ that's cool!" I smiled as I rocked back and forth next to him, waiting for him to take me to my locker for our next class.

"What about you? You have any story on how you ended up here?" He asked as he shut his locker, heading towards mine which made me happy he remembered where it was, not that it was hard to remember. "No, not really. Born and raised here." I chuckled as I put in the combination to my locker. "Oh, cool. you got any pets?" He asked. "Yeah, I have a dog. Here." I smiled as I gave him a printed out photo of my dog. My dog was black with brown eyes, a black german shepherd, just not as fluffy. "His name is Foxtrot." I grinned as he handed it back. "Awe, he looks really cute!" He smiled with a chuckle at the end. I nodded and put the photo away, grabbing my books. "What's your next class?" I asked. "I have French."(fReNcH bEdShEeTs) he turned to face me, "Aw, we have different classes." I frowned. "Well, I'll see you after class." I shrugged with a wave. He nodded and waved bye while I shut my locker before trotting to my next class.

**-Time Skip-**

I walked out of my seventh class like I usually do once the final bell rings, dismissing us from our last class. I opened my locker putting everything in its color assigned spots, keeping everything cleaned and organized before shutting it creating a soft slam. I turned and began walking through the halls, not soon after a few steps, I could see Sapnap standing at his locker. It was wide open, only holding boring contents, yet Sapnap stood there on his phone, not paying too much attention to anything but the device he was holding.

"Hello!" I smiled as I stood in front of him. He looked away from his phone and smiled as he put it in his pocket. "Ello." I gave him a warm smile in return. "Do you want to like...Walk outside together or something?" He asked with a confident smile. "Hm? Oh yeah, sure!" I grinned, my posture went better as I showed excitement. He grinned and chuckled slightly, "here." He reopened his phone, tapping on it for a tiny bit before handing me the messages, 'add a new contact' screen, "You don't need to." he mentioned. I took his phone carefully in my hands and typed in my number quickly before handing it back. He typed something quickly before putting his phone away, as I instantly got a text. I pulled out my phone to see a text from an unknown number; "fuhwalukhasnf hi" I smiled to myself slightly as I added him as a contact, after making his name 'sappitus nappitus 🤠' I put it away. 

"Alright, let's go." I grinned as I turned and started walking towards the front doors. I heard a locker slam before he speed-walked next to me. "Wanna go get something to eat on the weekend?" He asked casually, "just to hang out, I want to get to know you better." he added. "Oh, yeah sure!" He grinned before we had a comfortable silence "So on Friday or Saturday?" He questioned, assuming I knew what he was talking about. "Hm? for what?" I glanced at him. "For when we hang out. When and where?" He asked, facing me. "Oh- Uh- we can meet at the park over there." I pointed out a direction where a small park with a field was, yet you couldn't see it from where we were. He nodded, "Alright, we can set up a picnic too." he suggested. I nodded as I began to crave Chik-Fil-A. "Like a date~" He joked, a chuckle making it out during his words. "Oh yes." I laughed. he smiled and we walked to a small opening next to the school. "Wanna hang here for a bit?" I asked as I sat down. "Im down." He sat next to me.

We sat there for a few minutes in a comfortable silence - for me at least. "Want to go get a drink somewhere?" I asked, turning my head to look at him who was dozed off, watching the school. "Oh yeah! Let's go to the bar!" He shouted as he raised his arms in the air. "No you nimrod! To like a Starbucks or something." I laughed with an ear to ear grin. he chuckled softly, "Yeah, sure, let's go." He stood up, me doing so about one second after. He turned to a random tree and grabbed a skateboard that leaned against it. "Is that even yours-?" I watched as he grabbed it. "Yeah, I kept it here. Didn't know I had enough space in my locker for it." He chuckled as he started heading in the direction of the Starbucks which was about a 7-minute walk from where we were. 

Once we got there, we already discussed a few topics like 'Are cats better than dogs' and such, helping me figure out more about him, so as it turns out, he's a cat person, while I'm a dog person - probably because I've only ever had dogs. We walked in and the store was surprisingly uncrowded. I smiled and went to the cashier, "Hello, what can I get you today?" She asked with a smile. "I'll have a Grande blended strawberry lemonade with...Pineapple ginger syrup and one scoop of strawberry inclusions." I said with a smile. she nodded as she wrote it down quickly. I turned to sapnap whose eyes were widened probably from the very specific order. "And for you, or are you separate?" She asked looking up at Sapnap with the same smile she gave me. "A strawberry Acai please." He said with a friendly grin. "What size would you like that?" "A Grande." She nodded. "That'll be $9 Please!" She confirmed. Sapnap nodded paying with a $10 bill which I didn't mind one bit. "That'll be out for you guys shortly, what are your names?." She asked. "I'm Karl, this is Sapnap." I pointed at Sapnap with my thumb. She nodded and scribbled something down on the paper she took our orders on and smiled as she turned to prepare the drinks with the other girl who was working there. 

"you have quite the specific order, huh?" He mentioned with a raised eyebrow and a chuckle. "What can I say, I know what I like," I said with confidence rolling off my tongue with every word. He laughed softly in response which made my egotistical grin soften. "It's funny," I looked up at him waiting for him to continue, "How I've only met you, what? A few hours ago, yet it feels like we've been friends for years." He smiled with an awkward chuckle. His simple words warmed my heart so much, and made me so happy I just wanted to hug him. "Vouch," I spoke softly and smiled as I wrapped my arms gently around him, softly hugging him. He returned the hug, both of us equally enjoying this moment of happiness and friendship. "Order for Karl and...Sapnap!" I heard the somewhat familiar voice call out. I turned and let go of Sapnap, grabbing both drinks before turning and handing him his which had his name neatly wrote on the cup. He smiled and sipped his, me repeating the action with my own. 

We walked out of the store side by side, enjoying our drinks. "Here, try mine." I grinned moving mine towards him. He turned and took it, taking a sip. "I see why it's super-specific now." He chuckled handing it back. "It's really good, but I still like mine better." He spoke softly, and calmly. I shrugged, taking another sip of mine. "Any other places we could go?" I asked as we just walked down the sidewalk going nowhere in particular. "We could go to that park." He suggested. I agreed and we started walking in the direction of the park.

After about 2 minutes we got there. There wasn't anyone there, so we had the park all to ourselves. We sat at a bench, me sitting on it with my legs crossed. We just sat there, finishing our drinks while talking and laughing about random things and stories we told each other.

I was listening before I felt someone hugged me from behind. I gasped with a jump that got Sapnap's attention. "uh..." I turned to look at the person. "CHRIS!" I quickly brought him into a hug causing him to chuckle. "Hi, Karl." He grinned. "Is Jimmy and Chandler with you?" I asked with a tone of excitement, letting go of him. "Nope, just me. I wanted to go for a walk." "Isn't it like- a twenty-minute walk to here?" He nodded in response. "Your so weird." I rolled my eyes jokingly. "Wanna go hang out or something?" He asked.

I turned to Sapnap who sat awkwardly. "Depends if Sapnap wants to come," I mentioned looking at him with a warm smile. I glanced at Chris who looked at Sapnap judgingly. "Since when did you hang out with fuckboys?" He scoffed quietly. "What the honk, Chris?" "I'm just asking." Chris moved his attention back to me. "Why are you being an asshole, you haven't even met him before." He stayed quiet. It was pretty awkward after that, so I just grabbed Sapnap's wrist softly and dragged him away.

"Damn," Sapnap said simply. I stopped and faced him once we were far enough from the park, "I'm really sorry about that, he's not usually like that I don't know why he actually said that-" my gaze slowly shifted away. "Don't worry, I've been called worse." He chuckled, the whole event not seeming to bother him, yet obviously bothering me, one, because why would he say that? And two, he just insulted my friend. Sapnap seemed to have taken notice of my distraction, "Karl, Don't worry, I really don't care. C'mon, let's go get some ice cream." He smiled. I nodded and followed him. There weren't any ice cream places near, so we settled on the frozen yogurt shop. As I walked, Sapnap set down his skateboard with a small thud before staying next to me on the board, moving at my speed. I got a vibration from my phone, gaining my attention. I took it out and saw a new text from Chris; 'I'm sorry, I feel really bad about saying that. Can we hang out though? Just you and me though, I don't really want to meet someone new rn, just wanna hang out with you lol' I just replied simply with, 'It's okay, but I'm kinda busy rn. We can fs if I'm free later :]' I instantly got a reply; 'mk'

By the time we got there, Sapnap stomped somewhat lightly on the back of the board, flipping it vertically into his hand. "I can't do that." I laughed as I looked at his feet which titled back and forth slightly. "I can teach you." He grinned to himself as he kept his eyes forward. "Oh~! Really?" I said with excitement. "Yeah, You can use my old board, it's still perfectly fine, I just wanted a different board pattern." His grin grew into an ear to ear smile as he looked at me. I took notice of his board, the base color was black, and had flames on the left side, the same fire design as 'Thrasher''s. I grinned vaguely to myself before turning to the glass doors that had a pastel pink and pastel green color theme. We walked in and grabbed cups; two mediums. 

We both pouring in our frozen yogurt, adding toppings before weighing them and paying. Again, Sapnap paid which I felt a little guilty, but he did so before I could protest. We walked out, enjoying our frozen treat. "I should've paid," I mentioned, eating another spoonful right after. "Yeah, you should've." He agreed as we both sat on opposite sides of an outdoor table. I laughed at his response causing him to smile slightly as he ate a spoonful of his. I took out my phone and took a secret picture of him with a red heart crown filter on while sapnap looked at his phone with his plastic spoon sticking out of his mouth. I grinned to myself as I put it onto my Snapchat story with the caption, 'chillin in cedar rapids with this nimrod :]', my grin turning into a smile to myself as I looked at the picture again.

After 10 minutes or so, we both finished our treats, throwing them away in the nearby trashcan. "So~ Can you teach me now?" I asked with excitement hiding behind my words. He shifted his attention to me and smiled with a soft chuckle, "Maybe not today, but we can on Friday." He grinned softly. "Okay! What day is it today?" I asked with excitement in my tone. "It's Thursday." He confirmed. "OHHH! TOMORROW! LET'S GO!!" I semi-shouted. a wide smile grew on his face at my excitement. "Alright idiot, I'll see you tomorrow, I got to head home." He let out a relaxed sigh. I nodded in response, standing up in unison with him. "Okay, bye Sapnap." I grinned, hugging him - I've always been a pretty touchy person. He was caught a little off guard by the action, but soonly wrapped his arms around me, holding onto my torso gently. I giggled softly at the action, soon letting go of him after a comfortable amount of time. "So, picnic tomorrow, then you teach me?" I asked for his confirmation. "Yeah, sounds cool." He grinned before waving bye and hopping on his skateboard, moving down the sidewalk smoothly. I grinned before turning in the opposite direction towards my house.

**Word Count:  
4059**


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl prepares food for the picnic him and Sapnap plan on having.

Instead of going the regular direction towards my house, I turned and heart the direction of the nearby shopping center that had a Walgreens near the large parking lot, sharing it with the small businesses surrounding it. I walked in, grabbing the dark green plastic basket, walking towards the fresh products, taking a few vegetables and fruits, as well as some basic things like dairy, gluten, etc. The objects made the basket heavy as the stuff was slightly overflowing the basket, but not noticeably too much. I went to the self check-out, not wanting to interact with anyone currently. I finished paying, putting everything in a plastic bag before leaving.

After about 7 minutes or so, I walked to the culdesac my house was located in and walked towards the very familiar house. It wasn't anything different or special, it looked like several other houses in the neighborhood; white and beige. I stepped up towards my front door, typing in the combination that would unlock it automatically. I heard a quiet buzz noise and then a click, alerting me of the unlocked door.

I walked inside, taking off my shoes and putting them on the shoe rack that stood next to the door. I closed the door quietly, locking it before turning to go upstairs, feeling light on my feet with each elevated step. I went down the short hallway, opening the white door revealing my bedroom. It wasn't anything special, it's been the same since I was 13, two shades of gray and white, a pale wood floor with some soft, short furred white rugs along with lines of sunlight rays draped onto the floorboards from the opened blinds causing a striped pattern. I smiled enjoying the cozy feeling I always got stepping into my room. I stood next to my shelf where I grabbed some matches I kept on the second-highest shelf and lit a Christmas scented candle, a small one so the scent wasn't achingly strong. I set it on my desk before turning to my bed. It was a queen-sized bed, it had layered blankets, not fluffy blankets, more of the same material of a regular pillow, as well as 4 pillows. I walked over to it, seeing a pile of empty Monster drink cans on the floor in a corner where I threw them, _I never felt like cleaning them, and I still don't currently, so I'm not going to do it and nobody can make me_ , I claimed to myself with a small huff turning back to my bed. I flopped onto my bed, enjoying the cool feeling of the blankets and pillows that haven't had any contact with since I made my bed this morning.

I felt the mattress vibrate slightly, causing a buzz to chime through my ears. I groaned slightly, though I rarely get notifications, so I assumed it was something important. I lazily reached my hand towards my down-faced phone, pulling it towards my face. I glanced at the app that gave the notification; Messages. I shifted my gaze to see who the message was from:

A cheap grin pulled at my mouth as I somewhat delicately pressed onto the notification, changing from the lock screen to our chats, which were basically empty at the moment. 'hi :]' I responded, instantly it was marked as read. 'what do u want to order for tmr?' I thought for a little bit, 'Nah, I'll cook something for us :D' I typed as I slowly started sitting upwards. I hit the send button, dropping my phone of the blanket, standing up, and leaving my bedroom heading down the stairs at a somewhat quick pace. The drowsiness I had before had been replaced with a sudden jolt of inspiration to cook something.

I jumped off of the last two steps of the staircase, hitting the ground with a soft thud. I grinned to myself and slid over the smooth, polished wood plank floor to the kitchen with my socks, seeing Foxtrot laying on the cool large tiled smooth stone floor that the kitchen had. I grinned and crouched down, Softly placing my hand on his head, petting him lightly which caused him to start patting his tail up and down on the floor with thuds as he looked up at me sweetly. I smiled with a soft chuckle, standing up and walking towards the fridge, opening it, enjoying the cold aroma it contained. I grabbed the butter, milk, and eggs, shutting it then heading to the pantry where I grabbed some essentials to what I felt like making for the two of us. I walked back to the main counter carefully, with my hands filled with all sorts of ingredients. I placed them down with a huff, pulling out two bowls from the cabinet that was above the counter, I turned on the oven, preheating it as well as putting a small-ish pot with water on the stove.

I separated dry ingredients from the wet, mixing them with a whisk before pouring the dry mixture into the other, slowly whisking it until it was a batter. I grinned, taking the small cake pan I had, spraying it with some sort of non-stick baking spray before pouring in the batter until it was near the top. The cake pan wasn't too big, but it was a nice, small chocolate cake. I opened the oven, putting in the unready 'cake'. I huffed, already a bit tired, the inspiration I once had has already worn out as I just wanted to go back and sleep, yet I prioritized finishing this. 

I took some sea salt, pouring a generous amount into the boiling water, mixing it with a fork before pouring in some uncooked bow-shaped pasta which settled down the boiling water. I looked back to where Foxtrot was, only to see he wasn't there, probably moved to his bed in the living room. I yawned softly, turning to the time that was projected on the microwave, 5:36 PM. 

After around 10 or so minutes of humming to myself, I checked the pasta, taking one out with my fork, eating it making sure it tasted fine - which it did. I poured it into a strainer, draining the water, taking the pasta to another bowl, mixing it with some mildly spicy 'tomato' sauce, doesn't really have any taste of tomato though. I poured the pasta into a plastic container, putting on the lid and leaving it on the counter, taking the unprepared frosting in replacement, placing it onto the counter before peeking into the oven. A huge wave of heat hitting my face which caught me off guard. I shook it off, grabbing an oven mitt, taking the cake out, placing it on top of a folded towel that was on the countertop, getting a toothpick as the cake was set down, poking the middle of it, taking it out only to see the toothpick the same as it was when I poked the cake with nothing coming off of it except for some lingering crumbs. I grinned, picking up the pan again with the oven mitts, putting it on a glass, fogged design plate. I turned and quickly mixed up the ingredients used for making the frosting, making a white, plain frosting, then plastering the white frosting onto the cake, taking my time to make sure it was as evenly spread over it. (since you guys keep COMPLAINING about the last cake yall called crusty)

After I finished, it and already turned 6, so I put a small glass dome lid over the cake, then placing it into the fridge. I let out a relieved sigh after the last tiring hour. I left the kitchen, walking through my living room where Foxtrot slept on his bed that was pushed to the corner of the room. I calmly walked up the stairs, feeling light on my feet with every step. I went back into my room, feeling the same nice, cozy feeling I had when I got there the first time. I flopped on the bed, grabbing my phone to see a text from Sapnap from an hour ago. 'u don't have to do that, we can just order if it makes it easier' I cheap smile pulled at my lips as I replied, 'already made food for tomorrow, u can bring snacks though' after around a minute of blankly staring at our texts, I was marked read. 'oh damn, okay, yeah I'll do that :)' i still stared blankly, I was tired, yet not enough to sleep, and dad would be home in about an hour or so. 'can we call?' I hesitantly sent, a bit nervous I would come off annoying. It was marked read, instead of a reply back, I was greeted by an incoming call from sapnap. I instantly accepted. 

"You okay? Why'd you want to call?" there was a hint of concern in his tone, but for the most part, he was chill. "No, I'm fine, just bored." I chuckled softly. "Oh, yeah that's fine, what do you wanna talk about?" he asked. "you." I suddenly blurted out, "As in, I want to hear more about you." I awkwardly chuckled. He let out a genuine laugh, "like what?" I could hear the smile on his face, which was still contagious as ever which caused one to form onto my face. 

After around an hour, I was sat up straight on my bed, laughing as me and Sapnap talked about random childhood stories. I heard a knock on my bedroom door which made me jump a little, "Oh, hold on sapnap." I said with a smile as I pressed the mute button. "Come in." I spoke to the door, seeing the knob turn as my dad walked in. "hey Karl, did you make dinner?" He asked no real emotion on his face, or none I could read. "No, why?" "Oh, I just smelt pasta so I assumed you made something." He chuckled softly. "Oh, yeah I made some for the picnic I'm having with my friend tomorrow." I grinned, "I could make some more for you if you like." I suggested. "no, no, it's okay, I might just order something, want sushi?" He asked with a friendly smile on his face. "yeah sure! Just 6 California rolls for me." I smiled brightly at him. "That's it?" He asked, knowing I usually got the 8 or 10 pieces. "Yeah, I already ate earlier today." He nodded, "Alright, I'll bring it up to you once it's here." He gave a warm smile as he started closing the door. "I got groceries by the way!" I mentioned before the door was completely closed, "Thank you!" He laughed gently as the door closed with a click. I unmuted, "Alright I'm back." I said, the same smile still on my face. 

**-TimeSkip-**

I yawned, feeling extremely tired. "what time is it?" I asked Sapnap who was still on call with me. "It's uh...12:46" He spoke softly, probably hearing the drowsiness in my voice. "You can sleep if you want." He mentioned sweetly. I groaned quietly, "but I don't want to end the call." I frowned, not like he could see it. he chuckled in response, "we could just sleep call if you like." He suggested you could hear his smile vaguely. "If you want to I'm down." I grinned a little, closing my eyes, just resting them. "Yeah, let's do it." I opened my eyes lazily, plugging in my phone, turning off my light, and laying down, setting my phone beside me. "Now I can pretend I'm cuddling you." He joked. I couldn't help but laugh lazily. "You do you." I grinned. (how bout I do you?)"I will." He chuckled. We talked for a bit longer before conversation died out and I stopped replying to him, as I fell asleep.

**Word Count:  
2003**


	3. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Sapnap have their picnic, as well as teaching Karl the basics of skating.

My eyes fluttered open lazily, I yawned and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and looked at my phone, seeing an ongoing call with Sapnap, lasting 7 hours. My eyes widened a bit from the large number that still went was going up by seconds. I looked at the top of my screen to see the time; 6:31 AM. "Sapnap?" I asked softly only to receive no response. I shrugged and stood up, realizing I never changed. I groaned slightly, going to my closet where I glanced past my options. Choosing some black skinny jeans and a white sweatshirt with a black swirl on the back of it. I took the clothes into the bathroom where I took a quick 5-minute shower, changing into the clothes, and brushing my teeth before walking back into my room. "Sapnap, you up yet?" I asked as I fixed my hair. "huh? Oh yeah, hi" he spoke through the phone. I grinned, "Hi." I felt like I looked fine, I put on some black socks before grabbing my phone and heading downstairs. 

I poured myself some cereal, adding milk afterwardand putting a spoon in. I sat at the table and took a bite of the cereal. _dad is still asleep, he has work in a few hours._ I noted to myself, not like it matters though. I heard a door click from Sapnap's side, "Okay I'm ready, hi" He spoke somewhat excitedly. "Hello" I chuckled as I took another bite. "So, today we have a picnic and I teach you how to skate?" "yep." I agreed with a grin. "Alright, I'll see you at school then." He spoke with a calm tone like always, "okay! bye." I spoke with a tone of excitement, though my true emotion at the moment was still tired, watching the call turn into my lock screen.

After finishing my breakfast, I rinsed off the plate, putting it in the dishwasher before shutting it and heading to the front door with my phone. I put on my black converse shoes before opening the door, then closing it locking it behind me as I began walking in the direction of the building.

I got to the main doors in around 10 or so minutes, opening the door, walking into the surprisingly uncrowded halls. I got a nervous feeling, looking at my phone to check the time, only being 10 minutes early. I let out a relieved breath and began walking down to the hall where my locker was located. I opened the locker, grabbing just the main things I needed for homeroom and first period. "ELLO KARLOS!" I heard a stereotypical Mexican accent. I turned in the direction of the noise to see Quackity walking up to me. "MAOW" I meowed jokingly, "MROW" he meows back almost instantly, causing me to burst out laughing. "god I really regret that. Anyways, hi" he said with a soft chuckle. "hello Alex." I greeted, shutting my locker once I got my things. _Everyone knew Quackity's real name, which makes me wonder, what's Sapnap's real name._ I thought to myself. "I missed you, it's dumb we don't have any classes together." Alex pouts. "I mean, you're a freshman while I'm a sophomore. Different grades cant have the same classes." I reminded him. "I know, I know. It's dumb though." I shrugged in response, "it's great for me actually." I gave him a cocky smirk. "Okay, I'm going to go cry now." He said with a small smile he was trying to hide as he turned and started walking away. "No, big Q I'm sorry~" I frowned jokingly. "you broke my heart Karlos." he wiped a fake tear from his eye causing a burst of laughter from the both of us. 

"Hey, Karl." I heard Sapnap's already very familiar voice. I turned around to see the taller and my smile widened, "Hi!" I greeted cheerfully causing a soft smile from Sapnap. Sapnap shifted his gaze to Alex, "Hello, I'm Sapnap." He crossed his arms casually and gave a friendly smile to Quackity. "I'm Quackity," he replied, his smile was still on his face. "I haven't seen you before, are you in a different grade?" Sapnap asked, "Oh, yeah. I'm a freshman." "Cool! We should all hang out sometime, you seem chill." He said with a warming smile. "Yeah, sure! Anyways, I gotta start heading to class, see you guys later!" Alex responded joyfully as he turned and left our hall. 

"Your really good at meeting new people huh?" I said with a smile, happy they were getting along. "Yep, everyone wants to be my friend, I'm that amazing," Sapnap said sarcastically with a narsasistical smirk. there was a pause for a second, "Well I mean, everyone but Chris." He spoke weakly as he looked down at me. "Have I ever mentioned how short you are?" He questioned cockily. "Okay, I see how it is." I gave him an unimpressed glare causing him to giggle with his hand near his mouth. "You're such an idiot, lets go to class." I rolled my eyes walking towards homeroom, him following close behind me.

I sat down in my main spot, placing my stuff on the corner of the desk. "One second," sapnap spoke with a smile as he was looking at the back of the classroom as he placed his stuff on his side of the long desk. He walked over, talking with Dream, George, Punz, and Callahan. I shrugged it off, not caring who he was friends with.

He walked back after 3 minutes once the bell rang, announcing class, and like yesterday, Tommy runs in, this time Tubbo following behind him, both smiling. Sapnap sat next to me and slumped in his chair a bit. The teacher went over the classroom rules which were practically ingrained into my mind, almost instantly getting started with what she was going to be teaching us, the only difference is that she told us to take notes that we'd have to turn in by the end of class. 

About 20 minutes into class, Sapnap lightly touched my arm, gaining my attention, turning to face him. He pointed at the whiteboard that had writing on it, as well as projecting her computer screen. I looked at it then back at him with a confused expression. He raised his eyebrows a bit, expecting me to understand him, but instead gaining a confused shrug in response. He chuckled quietly as he tore a piece of paper from his notebook, scribbling words down before handing it to me. I glanced over it, reading his messy handwriting; 'Can I copy your notes, I wasn't listening to anything she said. :)' i gave him an unimpressed glare with a small smirk I didn't bother hiding as I slid my notebook that was filled with jotted down notes. He mouthed thank you with a sweet smile as he scribbles down the notes, wording them differently and putting them down in a different order. 

He finished writing them once the teacher requested out notes. The class stood up, some still rushing to put down the last few words as we all stacked out notebooks on her desk where she asked us to place them all. Sapnap and I did so together, me placing my book on top of his.

"Alright, thank you," Sapnap repeated causing me to smile. "Anyways, want to skip class again?" He asked as I opened my locker. "I don't know, I think I'm just going to go to class," I spoke softly, knowing that the others invited Sapnap and not me. "But Karl~ I want you to be there." I simply shrugged in response to his pouts, "Karl~ please?" He spoke sadly, and somewhat desperately. I rolled my eyes, "fine." His once 'sad' emotion was replaced with excitement, "Let's go." he quietly said to himself in a somewhat 'victory'. I smiled as I shut my locker, both of us walking to his where he quickly shoved his stuff in, slamming his locker shut.

** -Time Skip- **

Once our last class period ended, I rushed out of the room, opening my locker and shoving my stuff inside, slamming my locker shut, ignoring the loud sound it made as I ran over to Sapnap who was talking with Dream and his friends, whilst holding his skateboard. I stopped running, instead, I awkwardly walked up to then, causing a judgemental look from Punz. I nervously tugged on the sleeve of Sapnap's hoodie that had a small fire design on the right of his chest. He turned to look at me and grinned excitedly, "alright guys, I'll see you later." He waved bye and started walking with me. 

We exited through the main doors, "alright, the food is all at my house, so we just go there first, then we can go to the field by the park." I confirmed with an excited grin. "Alright, here, go on." He placed down his skateboard onto the concrete. I did as asked and stepped on carefully, feeling already proud of myself. he grinned, "alright, now push forward with your foot, then put it back where it is now." He instructed. I nodded and did it, instantly placing my foot down on the concrete, stopping myself once I moved an inch, "oh god." He laughed at my attempt, grabbing my hand gently. "Okay, do it again, I won't let you fall." He reassured. I pushed and started moving forwards, I grinned and pushed again with a little more force joining the same speed we would if we were just walking. I grabbed his hand with my other one a little nervously as we went down the sidewalk, towards the direction of my house. I smiled excitedly as I let go of his hand carefully. "You're doing it!" He chuckled softly. my hands wobbled slightly as I tried keeping my balance. "how do I turn?" I asked, keeping my eyes forwards and at my feet. "put one foot a bit on the edge of the direction you want to turn, putting more weight onto the one that's the direction you want to turn." he explained vaguely as he put his hands in his side pockets casually. I did as he said turning a bit too much to the left, so I switched to turn to the right, the same cycle repeating with the sides causing my speed to pick up, thankfully the sidewalk wasn't slanted and was an almost straight line to my neighborhood.

I started going too fast for my liking, "uh... Sapnap, help." I started getting nervous, but instead, he just laughed. "place your foot on the concrete lightly to slow yourself down." He trotted back up next to me. I did as he said, slowing myself down slightly. "See, you got the hang of it." He smiled as I turned the corner to go into my neighborhood, almost falling off of the curb. 

We made it to my house, stopping the skateboard. I crouched down to pick it up, handing it to Sapnap, "You can just hit this part with your foot and grab the other side to pick it up." He noted as he pointed at the back end of the board. I nodded, taking a mental note of that. I unlocked the front door walking inside the house, Sapnap tagging along behind me. "should I take off my shoes?" He asked looking at the shoe rack. "No it's fine, we'll only be here for a little." I smiled walking through the living room getting the attention of Foxtrot who walked up to me to greet me, but the presence of Sapnap gaining his attention. "Hello, buddy," Sapnap spoke as he held his fist out for foxtrot to sniff, instead getting licked. Sapnap chuckled lightly as he rubbed his head before following me to the kitchen. 

My dad was sat at the dining table with his glasses on as he stared at the screen, but looked at me as I walked in, "Oh hey Karl, who's this?" He asked with a friendly smile. "I'm Sapnap, I'm assuming your Karl's father?" Sapnap asked, putting his hand out which Dad shook, "Yep! A pleasure to meet you, Sapnap." He grinned. "As for you too, sir." "Please, call me Micheal." Sapnap nodded in response with a friendly smile he gives everyone new he meets. I grabbed the food I prepared, as well as a white picnic blanket before returning to the two of them who were having regular small talk. "Alright, It was great meeting you again, have a good day." He waved bye to Dad who waved back as Sapnap and I walked towards the door. "How do you get along with literally everyone you meet?" I asked with a grin. "I'm just that amazing, y'know?" he chuckled, "You'd understand what I mean." He smiled facing me. 

A smile crawled onto my face after a paused for a moment. He smiled sweetly and turned forwards as we continued walking. I haven't received many compliments before, but this one was so subtle, but coming from Sapnap in particular, I felt the same cozy feeling I get when I go into my room, but better in a way, a way that makes my stomach hurt in an uncomfortably 'good' type way, a feeling of somewhat guilt that I had no reason to have.

"Alright, this seems like a good spot." I was pulled out of my thoughts from Sapnaps voice. I looked up and noticed we were already at the park's field, standing next to an oak wood tree with vibrant green leaves, all shaped like imperfect raindrops. I was so drifted away from reality whilst trying to identify the confusing feeling that felt distantly familiar. 

I handed Sapnap the blanket which he set down next to the tree on the flattest spot around the tree. I grinned, brushing away the confusing thoughts as I opened the container of pasta as I sat down on the fabric, a wave of nervousness crashing over me, scared that Sapnap wouldn't enjoy the food I prepared. "Oh shit, I forgot, I'll be back in five minutes." He stood up with his skateboard, and in a swift motion, 'dropped' it onto the ground, moving down to where I assume he lived, faster than I ever could go (willingly). 

I took this time to set out two plates that were stacked underneath the plastic container of pasta, taking a fair amount onto each, placing them down, one in front of my legs which were crisscrossed, and the other directly in front of it where Sapnap would sit. Perfectly on time, I could see Sapnap walking through the field towards me with a grin and a wooden basket that looked like one made to put eggs in on easter. He sat down in the spot in front of me, placing his basket that had organized fruits including strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries down next to the tree. "Ooh~ The pasta looks really good" he spoke with eagerness in his tone as he took a plastic fork that was placed next to his plate and took a bite. "wait, this is actually really good!" He said as he took another bite. I smiled, feeling relieved he enjoyed the food, "Did you expect it to taste bad?" I laughed, taking a bite of my own. "No, but I didn't expect it to taste this good." He spoke after swallowing, almost instantly taking another bite. The pasta wasn't as amazing as sapnap makes it seems, it was just some basic pasta, but the happiness and flattery I gained from the compliments were nice. 

We sat in comfortable silence as we enjoyed the simple meal together, though my thoughts still danced around in my head. I've always been confused with my feelings, I feel sad for no reason often, but I haven't for a week, and since I've met Sapnap yesterday, he's been helping. It makes me happy to know I have a friend who I can see almost every day; I'm not replacing Alex, but it sucks how he's usually busy after school, and we don't have any classes together. He isn't my only friend, I still have Chandler, Jimmy, and of course, Chris, though they don't live too close and I never want to ask them to come over because of fear of being rejected or seen as a nuisance. "You okay?" I looked up to see Sapnap with concern hidden behind his casual emotion he always shows. "Yeah, why?" I asked with a grin. "you just dozed off for a while." There was a pause, it wasn't awkward but wasn't necessarily comfortable either. "What's on your mind?" He asked with an interested gaze. "Random things," I shrugged. "Like?" He came off a bit persistent, "I'm just thinking about friends." I continued to keep my words shallow and dull in a sense. "what about them?" He asked, curiosity coating him. I stayed quiet, knowing I'd practically just be telling him I feel alone and he makes me happy, but that may come off weird, which I don't want. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me." He smiled thoughtfully as he grabbed a container of strawberries that were in the wooden basket, taking a bite of one which had water droplets over it, indicating it was washed prior to coming here. "strawberry?" He asked as he holds out the container in front of me. I grinned and picked the one with the most vibrant shade of scarlet red, taking a bite of the sweet fruit.

"What are we going to do after this?" I asked while taking another strawberry, "We'll probably go to my house, get my old board and teach you how to go faster, maybe a trick or something, I dunno." He spoke with a hint of excitement in his tone as he looked at me with a smile, eating another strawberry. I nodded and gazed at the tree, the wind wasn't strong, but still caused the leaves to barley sway back and forth, causing a soft swish noise as the leaves hit each other. A smile made its way onto my face to no one in particular as I took in the sunlight and surroundings, admiring it all as a whole. I've never been much of a nature person, but there was something interesting to how peaceful the world around us is compared to the chaos we cause in our minds, sometimes without realizing it.

I could feel Sapnaps eyes on me as I mindlessly stared at the leaves, his presence was calming and peaceful, as for Alex, I feel way more out-going and chaotic. "Should we go now?" I suddenly spoke which caught him off guard, "Oh, yeah sure." He spoke softly and a bit awkwardly, but his body language didn't show any uncomfortableness. I grinned and picked up all the things, reminding me of the cake we had forgotten to eat, "Should we just keep this at your house?" I asked, picking it up. "Sure, we can eat it later." He grinned, keeping his eyes focused on picking up everything, in this case, his skateboard, the basket, and blanket, while I held the plates and the cake. "Alright, let's go." He walked past me, towards the opposite side of where my house was located.

I tagged behind him closely, memorizing the pathway to his house for no reason in particular (o_o). It wasn't too long of a walk there, it was very close to the school, just a little left and then across the street. His house was a light shade of gray with an outer large stone wall trim. Instead of going through the front door, he put in a code to a number lock on the doorframe of the garage, causing it to make a loud-ish noise whilst opening. He walked into the garage, it seemed normal, no cars were parked, yet on the wall, there were 4 tires, as well as a shelf rack that held plenty of random objects, with two tool kits at the bottom of it. He opened the door, allowing the two of us inside of the house, us placing all the items we were holding onto a counter. 

The interior of the house smelt of clean linen and was extremely tidy, like something from a magazine. The furniture was a mix of traditional and modern, containing wood and metal evenly. "Your house is very pretty." I complimented while looking at it while he scrummaged through a closet that was next to the front door. "Yeah, I clean when I'm bored. Soothing in a way, plus my parents aren't home too much during the day so I can do whatever I want." He stood up closing the doors to the closet empty-handed. "Should I take off my shoes?" I asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the thought, and sight of shoes in such a clean house. "Oh no, it's fine. I normally wear shoes in the house." He turned towards the staircase that leads to the upstairs portion of the house. I nodded and stayed where I was, still feeling little uncomfortable wearing shoes. Sapnap stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to me, "You like cats?" He asked, "Yeah, why?' I looked at him. He nodded, "wondering." He went up the rest of the stairs, turning to the left going straight through a door.

After about 3 minutes, he came back down, walking down the stairs a little more slowly. I stood there awkwardly, turning once I heard his steps get louder, being greeted with a black cat with pale yellow eyes in his arms with a chain necklace that was made for a human around its neck, held near Sapnap's chest while the other held the board we came here for. I laughed softly at the sight, putting my hand close to the cat which it sniffed before rubbing its face against my hand, closing its eyes and what seemed like a smile.

"Her name is Fortune." He smiled as he watched me rub the cat's head softly. "she seems to like you." He mentioned as she purred with her eyes closed. I smiled, petting her one last time before looking at Sapnap. "Alright, we good?" I asked as he set Fortune down onto the floor where she gracefully pranced to the staircase, flopping on her side on the step. "Yep, here this one is for you." He handed me a skateboard, the board's bottom pattern was a simple checkered pattern. I took it a little too carefully which caused Sapnap to chuckle, but make no comment on it. He began walking back towards the garage.

Sapnap set down his board going on it, making a sharp turn to be aligned with the sidewalk, lifting the front of the board for a second to turn. I now took notice of the sidewalk that the neighborhood had; it had no lines through it and the texture was surprisingly smooth for concrete. Sapnap lived in a rich neighborhood which explained the nice exterior, and especially the interior of the house. "What's up with the sidewalk?" I questioned. "My neighbors know I like to skate so they bought concrete and made it smooth. Not sure if it's legal or not but fine by me." he laughed softly. I smiled at nobody in particular. "How do I turn like that?" I stood a little awkwardly. "Pressure on the back of the board with the foot that's closest to it, don't put too much pressure on the one in front of it, but use it to make it turn, steer it in a way." He spoke casually, doing the turn a few times in front of me to give me the idea, though I still didn't really understand, but I'll try. I did what he said, putting pressure on the back of the board, lifting the front, but almost instantly which caught me off guard as I fell backward causing a burst of laughter from Sapnap. I couldn't help but laugh at my failed attempt. It didn't hurt, though it didn't make me any more confident to try again. 

"Here, sit down on this and get used to the motion, then try again standing," Sapnap spoke as he leads me to a bench that was in his garage. "You just have a bench in your garage?" I mentioned as we sat next to each other. "It's been here since we moved here, probably gonna sell it or something." He chuckled. I moved my feet in the motion, turning to him for confirmation. "Yeah, that's how you do it, here do it a few more times then stand up." I did so feeling awkward through the silence, after three more times, sapnap spoke with a smile, "do it while standing up now." "I'm gonna fall again," I complained. "If you fall I'll catch you, don't worry." He softly smiled. I rolled my eyes but complied either way and stood up, doing the movement, now with my balance against me as I almost fell backward, but like he said he would, he caught me, grabbing my waist gently. "Told you I'd fall." I huffed. "And I told you I'd catch you, try again." he chuckled softly, letting me go. I smiled gingerly, though I tried to hide it as I got back onto the board, doing the same motion. I did it successfully, but only turning a little bit, not as much as Sapnap had prior to this.

"That was good." sapnap smiled. I did so again, turning more and more with every try. "Ohhh! You're doing it!" I made a turn to face him. "I did it!" I shot him an excitement filled smile. "Watch this," I spoke confidently, going down the eh driveway, making a turn to face be aligned with the direction the sidewalk was faced. Whilst doing the turn I wobbled my arms as if I were on a tight rope, trying to help with balance. I almost fell but managed to do it none the less. I looked at Sapnap who wore a proud grin as he stood up and walked to me. "you did it!" He looked down at me as he held his board to the side of his body casually. "Wanna go to the mall now?" He asked suddenly.

"For what?" 

"Get you some better shoes for skating and we can get something to drink." 

"I don't even have a skateboard though."

"You're not keeping that one?"

"You're giving it to me?"

"Yeah, not like I'm gonna use it." He shrugged, "Thank you...And uh, sure, we can go." I felt a little nervous, I wasn't one to stick to hobbies but I agreed to it either way. "Are we walking or...?" I turned towards the direction I would usually head to the mall which was a 20 minute walk from here. "Nope, we got boards for a reason." He smiled dropping it down and moving forwards, turning his head towards me. "Let's go." He smiled sweetly. I nodded and did the same motion he did, just not a smoothly. I pushed myself forwards to go almost next to him. "Alright, you know the way right? Cause I don't." He chuckled unsurprisingly, he did just move here recently. "Yeah, I know the way," I grinned. He nodded in response, moving out of the neighborhood, me tagging behind him at a decent speed.

**-Word count-  
4606**


	4. Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Sapnap head to the mall but stumble upon some old friends. They end up making plans together for that evening.

"Alright, you know the way right? Cause I don't." He chuckled unsurprisingly, he did just move here recently. "Yeah, I know the way," I grinned. He nodded in response, moving out of the neighborhood, me tagging behind him at a decent speed.

We made it to the main parking lot in around 11 minutes, during the time getting here I started becoming more familiar and comfortable with the turns and picking up speed, though I did go too far on a curb and tumble a bit before gaining my balance which was apparently very 'funny' for Sapnap. I rolled my eyes at the memory with a vague smile across my mouth. We made it to the pavement, stopping and getting off our boards. I did as he told me earlier, placing my foot on the back of the board causing the front to go up which I grabbed, facing Sapnap who watched with a smile. I smiled back as I practically pranced to the left of him. 

We walked towards the entrance, him holding the door for the both of us on our way into the large building. As we walked further through the large hall that had restaurants on either side of the hall. The end of the hall leads to a large opening with seats and escalators placed evenly facing away from each other. We walked towards an interior map that showed where each store was located on each first, and second floor. Sapnap glanced through it, pointing at the 'Foot Locker' turning to me. "We go there." He grinned. I nodded, "Alright upstairs we go." I looked forwards towards the open area, going onto the escalator with Sapnap next to me, one step below me. He grabbed onto the moving rail firmly, showing hints of nervousness in his body language. "you good?" I chuckled softly. "going up is scary." He responded simply staring at the top of the escalator, watching us inch closer by the second. "Going down is worse though," I mentioned, looking at the downward escalator which was right next to the one we were on. "Going up is worse. If you fall going down, you can catch yourself, but on this one, you fall backward." He stepped off of the escalator once we made it to the top. "Understandable." I shrugged, walking in the direction the map said that the shop was located.

There were two windows on either side of the door, showcasing shoes and accessories. Above the door was a large red sign that spelled out 'footlocker'. I walked inside, turning to sapnap who followed with his hands comfortably seated in his pockets casually. "which are good for skating?" I asked turning to face him, meeting his gaze. His light orange eyes looked really nice in the light the store had. He grinned as he looked at me causing me to look back at the interior of the store, _there ain't never been two pretty best friends. (BY THE WAY- this is modern day but if covid wasn't a thing)_ I chuckled quietly to myself. "I recommend some vans." I turned to face him to see him looking at some of the shoes on the wall. I walked up next to him, looking at the vans section on the wall, glancing over them, the checkered slip-on's gaining my attention. I gently picked it up off the wall looking at Sapnap, "these good?" I waited for confirmation, standing like a kid asking his mom to buy a toy. He turned to look at me, "Yeah, and they match your board." He smiled gingerly. I nodded, placing it back, turning to the middle of the store, grabbing the pale-red checkered shoe box pattern that had a sticker of the shoes inside of the box which was the ones that I previously grabbed on the wall. 

I sat on the metal bench, Sapnap taking the seat next to me as I opened the box, taking off my converse shoe, replacing it with the other to try it on. "You like it?" He asked, watching me move my foot around in mid air, getting used to it. "yeah! Feels just a little bit, but not bad." I turned to face him with a wide smile plastered onto my face. "So you want these ones?" He looked up from my shoes to meet my gaze again, this time it wasn't like a staring contest similar to before, instead just comfortable. "mhm!" I hummed as I smiled softly. I took off the shoe, replacing it with my old one, putting it in the box as I stood up. Sapnap walked with me, holding his hand out near the box, assumingly wanting it. I placed the box in his hand, him taking it towards the front desk. "Find everything alright?" The guys working there asked with a friendly tone. "yes, thank you." sapnap grinned. "Did you find everything alright?" The cashier questioned lightly after he scanned the box, getting the total. "Yep," the cashier nodded in response. "Your total for today will be fifty-five dollars." I tugged on Sapnaps sleeve lightly, causing him to glance at me. I handed him a $100 bill I carried around in my phone case in case I ever needed it. Sapnap grinned gingerly as he handed the cashier the money, receiving 4 $10 bills and a few bills and quarters as change in return. The cashier grinned, putting the shoes inside of an unneeded plastic bag with the store's logo on it, handing it to Sapnap. "Thank you." Sapnap nodded, turning towards the exit. I trotted to the side of him causing his attention to shift to me. He handed me the change he got back which I placed right back into my phone case. 

"We can go get drinks from the SafeWay if you like." Sapnap smiled looking at me, curiosity in his eyes. "Sure," I spoke with an assuring nod, stepping foot onto the escalator, this time Sapnap seeming way more confident going downwards than upwards as he said before. I paid attention to his body language, reading off what emotion he was showing. His emotions were easy to figure out, he makes it obvious what he's feeling which could be good sometimes, and not so good some other times. I heard him lightly chuckle causing my attention to turn to face him where he was looking at me. I looked at the bottom of the escalator a bit embarrassed he caught me observing him, though there was nothing I could do about it at this point. I took a step off the escalator, Sapnap following alongside me. 

"What's your real name?" I randomly blurted out mindlessly, I looked over at him to see him looking at me with a surprised, awkward expression causing a wave of guilt and regret flash over me. "Sorry-" I looked forwards, avoiding his gaze, though I could feel his on me. "you don't need to answer that." I bit the inside of my cheek softly, fidgeting with the bottom of my sweater. He didn't reply, causing me to feel worse about how awkward I made the situation become. We walked towards the exit of the mall, going through the familiar large, open hallway. Instead of exiting the building, we turned to the Safeway that was in the building. "Alright, drinks." He spoke with a smile as he walked towards one of the minifridges near the checkout. I peeked inside one near his, seeing a Zero Ultra monster energy drink (i don't like how long that sounds lmao), feeling the light frost it was covered in, causing my hand to become cold and uncomfortable from holding the cooled temperature drink. I stood up straight, closing the mini fridge's door, turning to see Sapnap standing right behind me. I jumped with a step back and a small yelp causing him to laugh at my sudden reaction. "Your such an idiot." I huffed with a soft laugh I couldn't hide. "I've never tried monster. Is it good?" He asked, tilting back onto his heels slightly. "yeah, I think it's pretty good." I smiled, my mind going back to the large pile of cans I have in my corner I should probably clean sometime soon. "Best flavor?" He asked looking at the minifridge that held some other flavors. "I recommend trying the original one first." "The green and black?" He looked towards me while opening the fridge. "mhm!" I hummed with a grin as I watched him grab it. "Alright, now we pay." He shut the fridge, turning towards the cashier who watched us, though her eyes weren't really focussed on us, instead of as if she were staring through us. _Probably zoned out._ I walked towards her, gaining her attention.

"Hello, will that be all for today?" She asked, rubbing her head with her left hand and scanning our drinks with her right. The familiar line said by so many cashiers seemed as if it would be sweet and friendly like how it usually is, while in reality her voice was extremely monotone and she just sounded tired. "Yep, just these two," I spoke before Sapnap with a grin as he glared at me with an unimpressed expression. "Alright." You could hear the drowsiness in her voice. She stopped scanning it and placed the drinks into an unneeded plastic bag, typing something onto the monitor placed on top of the cash register. She handed the bag to me, her grip on it was definitely showing how weak she felt from the sleepiness. I felt a bit remorseful, giving her one of the $10 I had in my phone case as a tip causing her attention to shift completely on me and not the ground or her hands. I smile softly to which she repeated as I grabbed the plastic bag she gave us. "A ten dollar tip just for two drinks?" Sapnap asked as we went to the exit of the door. "She seemed tired." I looked at him with the smile I gave her still on my face, "And Jimmy taught me well." I said with a small chuckle. He simply shrugged in response, not questioning who 'Jimmy' was, while I opened the plastic bag up, showing what the contents of it contained to him as an invitation to grab his. He looked at it with a light grin and grabbed his drink.

We walked outside of the mall, towards one of the benches that were probably for the restaurant it was next to, but we didn't really care, nor did anyone else. I leaned my skateboard against the wall we were up against, sitting on the bench, Sapnap repeating the same action next to me. I brought my feet up onto the bench, my knees near my face as I opened the can with a semi-loud noise, Sapnap opening his as well. I looked over at him, holding my drink a little near his, clinking it. "cheers." I giggled as I took a sip of the familiar, flavored caffeinated drink. His smile grew as he took a sip of his. I shifted my gaze to him, "you like it?" I titled my head mindlessly. He nodded while taking another sip, his ring finger hovering above the can slightly, showing it was more elevated.

"Oh!" I perked up slightly, putting my feet down as I took the shoe box I forgot I was holding, opening it taking out the checkered shoes. "Oh yeah, put them on!" Sapnap spoke from the right of me. I took off my converse shoes, replacing them with the slip-on checkered shoes, standing up instantly once they were on, stomping twice causing a light giggle from Sapnap. "Oh, hi Karl!!" I heard a semi-excited voice call out. I looked up along with Sapnap to see Jimmy jogging over, putting his phone in his side pocket. "Hi, Jimmy!" I smiled hugging him gently. He chuckled patting my head, not being much of an affectionate person unless it was his girlfriend. Chris and Chandler walked up soon after, "oh the gangs all here." I chuckled softly, giving them all a gentle hug, Chris being the only one really embracing me while Chandler only lightly placed his hands on my back. I giggled as I looked up at Chris causing him to smile as I let go of him. I turned to face Jimmy, "So why are you all here?" I asked. "Jimmy just loves spending money on us because he's such a nice friend." chandler smirked playfully at Jimmy. "That is not the story, you're the one who challenged this in the first place." He shot back jokingly, "Well you're the one who lost." Chris chimed in. Jimmy rolled his eyes while Chandler chuckled whilst looking back towards me, "Jimmy owes us food." "Ohhh..." 

"So why are you here?" He asked crossing his arms casually. "I got new shoes!" I smiled as I looked at my shoes, pointing one a little upwards. 

"What for?"

"Sapnap says they are better for skating." 

"Sapnap?"

"Oh!" I turned towards Sapnap who was looking at his phone, boredom in his expression as he glanced up at us after hearing his name. He scrambled to put away his phone, awkwardly standing. Sapnap walked towards us, "Hello!" He gave a friendly smile to Chandler and Jimmy, introducing himself to the two. I felt someone tug on my arm slightly, gaining my attention. I turned to see Chris with a smile. "you should come hang out with us. It's been forever since the original group has been together." He spoke gently with a smile. "Oh yeah! definitely! Sapnap can come too right? I don't want to just leave him." I spoke with a hint of nervousness in my tone of voice. "No yeah, he can come too." I grinned at him, turning towards Sapnap whose eyes were locked on Chris who was holding both my hands with his, his gaze shifting to me. I awkwardly smiled at him, going back next to him. "So do you guys want to come with us?"

 **-Sapnap POV-  
** (wow pov change o_o)

Karl glanced up at me, waiting for my response giving me the cue to turn to Jimmy. "Sure," I answered simply with a smile. Jimmy nodded in response, "Alright come on." he spoke with a motion of his hand as they walked back towards the mall. I didn't follow, instead of turning around. "Sapnap...?" I heard Karl's voice behind me. I turned my head to the side so I could see him. "You could've said you didn't want to come with us." He spoke with a chuckle that was filled with nervousness and a bit of disappointment. "Oh, no I'm just getting the boards and drinks." I smiled at him, turning back forwards to the bench grabbing both our boards and the unfinished drinks, my hands being filled with the objects and a feeling of nervousness that I'd drop it. I could hear shoes tapping on the concrete get louder as Karl grabbed his board from under my arm, as well as his drink, giving me a smile. I returned the smile as we turned back towards the entrance, during so I could hear the vibration of Karl's phone. He pulled it out showing a new text from a contact named "Chwis :)" which I assume was Chris. He was in front of me, turned in the opposite direction of my face so I could see his phone quite clearly, I was curious as to what the text was, though I did get a vague feeling of guilt while looking at the text without him knowing which read, 'where did u go. u really just up and left lmao' I heard a quiet huff of a laugh from Karl and I could imagine the small smile Karl probably had. He typed back; 'just went to get something, we comin back now' He shut off his phone, still walking at the same pace as he was before while on his phone. 

We made it up to the group who had ramen from some random place in the food court. "Hi~!" Karl greeted with a cheerful tone. "Karl!" Chris spoke with the same cheerful tone as he went up and hugged Karl with no hesitation. Karl awkwardly chuckled at the sudden action, lowering his head and posture slightly. Jimmy rolled his eyes at the two and turned back to the other guy who I forgot the name of. I walked up to Jimmy, "So, Chris seems pretty touchy huh?" I mentioned. He turned to me, "Honestly, he's only like that to Karl. He likes him or something. That or he's just very clingy towards Karl." Jimmy chuckled. I nodded with a smile, glancing back at the two. They were both smiling which made me want to smile as well, though I think it might've just been seeing Karl which made me smile. I remember when my parents said we would be moving back here. I haven't talked to Dream all too much since I've moved. Sure we are friends currently, but I still feel distant from him, luckily I found Karl though. He's so open to learning and trying new things, he's so sweet and kind as well. I haven't figured out too much of his humor, but I already seem to have grown a bit of an attachment to him. He's the type of person I could only dream of having, and seeing him smiling and being happy just makes me want to smile, whether I'm the one who is making him smile or not. 

"Hey Sapnap, can I try that?" I looked at Jimmy's friend who was pointing at my skateboard. I felt uncomfortable with him using it, but I knew I'd feel bad for saying no. "Er- I don't think you're allowed to skate in here." I attempted to reason with him. "If you want to be kicked out go for it." I chuckled awkwardly hoping that he wouldn't try to use it. "You do have a point there." He chuckled lightly with a shrug, turning back to Jimmy, starting up a new conversation easily. I awkwardly walked to Karl who was laughing with Chris causing a thin smile to form on my face. 

"Uh, hi." I awkwardly greeted them with a smile. Chris turned to me, "Er... Hello." He faced me, though his eyes drifted away from me, avoiding eye contact with me."I don't think we properly met before." I said passive aggressively, enhancing my tone on 'properly'. I wasn't too much taller than him, maybe an inch or two. "Right... I'm Chris," he spoke with a hint of irritation in his voice. "I'm sapnap, it's great to meet you." I gave him the regular friendly smile I gave everyone, though this one did hold a little bit of annoyance in it. I wasn't upset about our first interaction, I honestly look back on it and think it's funny, though, I didn't know why he makes me upset. I assume it is how he has a different personality and persona in a sense for different individuals. He nodded awkwardly as I looked at Karl, "anyways, Hey Mamas." I greeted Karl with a joking tone causing him to let out a burst of laughter from the sudden greeting. I laughed with him slightly, hearing a huff from Chris causing me to glance at him for a second. Chris was watching Karl with a small smile he was trying to hide as hints of red were painted onto his face. I grinned at him, then to Karl, neither of them noticing.

"You guys want to go explore an abandoned place or something?" Jimmy asked casually sitting at a circular table with attached benches. "That's quite specific." Chris mentioned sitting with him, me and Karl sitting next to each other on the side opposite to Jimmy and Chris, The other guy sitting on the left of me and Karl "I've been wanting to go with a group of people for a while." Jimmy replied with a laugh at the end of his sentence. "I'm down is Karl is too," I mentioned wrapping my arm around Karl's waist, pulling him closer to me causing him to turn a vibrant shade of red as he looked to Jimmy. "Sure." He said with a smile filled with nervousness and awkwardness which I will admit, was cute. I shook the thought away not thinking too much of it. I yawned boredly as I watched them all talk back and forth about the best abandoned buildings to explore, keeping my hand rested while holding Karl, the action at first was awkward, but soon felt more comfortable and we both already seemed to have normalized it. 

We settled on an abandoned catholic school that went out of business from the other Catholic and private schools in the area, making the business run extremely slow. I nodded at the plan which included; Getting flashlights, Breaking the lock that held all the doors shut and we all just explore either on our own or with someone else. Jimmy seemed to really enjoy horror movies so any chance close to one he'd take, for reasons I'm still unsure of. "Alright, let's all get prepared and meet up at the school at 6 or something," Jimmy said with a grin. I nodded along with Chris and the other. "Also, what's your name again?" I asked facing the other guy. "I'm Chandler." He spoke with a chuckle and calm attitude. He seemed a bit bland and didn't show much emotion, but his smile showed otherwise. I nodded and turned to face Karl who looked asleep leaning against the side of me, my arm still on his waist holding him near me as his head was leaned into me, his face slightly hidden in the cloth of my hoodie he used as a somewhat 'pillow'. 

**Third Person POV:**  
(I'm gonna change the whole story to third person sometime soon by the way)

"Karl~" Sapnap spoke softly, his hot breath sending a small shiver down Karl's spine, letting out a tired groan. "Karl gets up or I will drop you into a pile of leaves," Sapnap said with a small chuckle, to which Karl ignored, closing his eyes again. Sapnap huffed, picking up Karl bridal style as he took him to a nearby pile. The pile of leaves was there from when the trees surrounding the mall were trimmed and put into a large pile. Sapnap held Karl over the bush, "We're gonna have to go to my house, so you better jump out of my arms now or I'll drop you." sapnap warned with a genuine laugh at the end. Karl ignored his words, instead of hiding his face into Sapnap's shoulder. "Alright, you asked for it," Sapnap spoke before dropping Karl into the leaves, Karl letting out a somewhat yelp as he hit the grass through the leaves. "You an idiot." Karl huffed, standing up and brushing off his pants. 

Karl grabbed sapnap by the hoodie's cloth on Sapnaps chest, pulling him near to himself. "What?" Sapnap asked with a playful smirk. Karl yanked Sapnap to the side, doing a full 180 (crazy), pushing him into the pile of leaves, Sapnap grabbing Karl's arms during so, causing Karl to fall along with Sapnap, landing on top of Sapnap who laid on his back. They both laughed, the differences in their laughs colliding, though the space between them was cozy in a way, it felt safe. They both had pink blushed across their faces, vague but still there. "We should get out of the leaves," Karl mentioned, with a smile as he stood up, holding his hands out for Sapnap to grab for support for helping him up. Sapnap took one of Karl's hands, using his other to push himself off the ground, getting up in a swift motion. "You said we needed to go to your house right?" Karl repeated the words he vaguely heard before. "Yep, we need to get flashlights." Sapnap noted to Karl, and himself with a smile as they went back to the bench where they grabbed their skateboards. "what was that?" Chandler asked with a laugh. "I'm honestly not sure," Sapnap replied with a shrug and a smile. While Sapnap talked to Chandler, Karl took notice of the others. Jimmy was scrolling through something on his phone whilst Chris was practically shooting daggers at Sapnap. Karl had never seen Chris express this type of emotion, but towards Sapnap, in particular, made it more confusing. _Is he jealous?_ Karl questioned in his mind as he tilted his head absent mindedly. Karls mind went back to the memories of Jimmy and Chandler pulling him aside in 7th grade with childish smiles as they told Karl that Chris 'had a crush on him'. Karl looked down to his feet, shaking his head slightly as if it would get rid of his thoughts. _It was in 7th grade, he doesn't like me anymore... I assume?_ Karl let out a short sigh as he looked upwards to Sapnap. 

They talked for maybe 2 more minutes before Sapnap said his goodbyes, turning to face Karl. "Alright want to go now?" He asked with a smile he already had since talked with Jimmy. Karl nodded with a grin, moving the board that was under his hand against his hip, to his stomach where he held it with both his hands. Karl nodded, turning the direction of where Sapnap's house is. "This way right?" Sapnap asked Karl, still unfamiliar with the new surroundings. "Yep, it's kind of just a straight line minus some turns near the end," Karl spoke gently with a wide grin. Sapnap nodded, placing his board down and quickly getting on it with a swift motion, Karl repeating the same motion, yet like before, less of a clean motion.

**-Word Count-  
4324**


	5. Attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl, Sapnap, and their friends go and explore an abandoned school, revealing a 'secret' of Sapnap's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET READY FOR AN ENTIRE ROLLER COASTER OF EMOTIONS :]

Sapnap nodded, placing his board down and quickly getting on it with a swift motion, Karl repeating the same motion, yet like before, less of a clean motion.

Sapnap and Karl both made their way into the familiar neighborhood. It began with Karl in front, leading Sapnap near where the school was located, though he and Sapnap switched spots after Sapnap became more aware of where they were. Karl paid attention to the path him and the taller went, memorizing it as they went into the semi-modern neighborhood. The two stopped in front of the already familiar house Sapnap lived in, the only difference being there was now a car pulled into the driveway. The car wasn't anything too fancy, it had a similar shape and look to a Black Tesla, though it offered less technology and wasn't as fancy, though it was still a nice-looking car.

Like the first time Karl came to the house, they went through the garage instead of the front door. The garage opened somewhat slowly, Sapnap crouching under the large door before it was fully opened, Karl repeating the same action, just not going as low down as Sapnap went to get under. Sapnap glanced back towards Karl before turning to the door that leads to the interior of the house, opening it for both himself and Karl. Karl sprinted slightly to the door, his board held to his chest horizontally. The door closed with a click, and as if on cue, a voice spoke from a room Karl hadn't been in yet. "Ni-" "I'm here, with a friend." Sapnap cut the other person off quickly in a somewhat panic. There was no response afterward, instead a figure coming out from a corner towards the two who were by the kitchen. The person was a man with black, short hair as well as a slightly visible black, thin beard that looked shaved. "Right." He spoke. Similar to Sapnap, his emotions were easy to read for Karl, showing a passively aggressive tone and smile as he focused his attention towards Karl. "And whom might you be?" He asked Karl, walking closer to him. He was as tall as Sapnap, maybe an inch taller, but he practically towered over Karl, the high difference itself intimidating him, but the tone and attitude he held make him feel small.

"uh..." That was all Karl managed to slip out as he stared into the taller's intimidating gaze, looking away quickly. Karl wasn't awkward or 'bad' with meeting new people, but the man gave him an off-putting and unsettling vibe, making him feel mentally sick. "His name is Karl, dad," Sapnap spoke up. What were only 15 seconds felt like minutes. "It's a bit rude to not answer for yourself isn't it?" The man said with a tone filled with some form of disappointment and disapproval in a way. "Sorry, sir." Karl gave the man a smile, though his eyes still drifted away. ' _Why am I being so dramatic and making this a big deal?_ ' Karl thought to himself as he bit on his lip lightly, his smile had already faded. The sound of an engine became louder and closer, gaining the attention of them all. "That's probably your mother _Sapnap._ Go help her with the groceries." Sapnap's dad spoke, emphasizing the name Sapnap during the command. Sapnap stood awkwardly for a second, glancing from Karl to his father. "We're going to use the flashlights in the garage by the way," Sapnap spoke while walking, opening the door leading to the garage, closing before he could hear the reply of the others in the house. 

"Why does he need the flashlights?" Sapnap's father asked, shifting his attention from the door Sapnap left out of to Karl. "Hanging out with friends." Karl looked from the floor to the older man with a faint, friendly grin. "Dream, George and the others?" "Well, actually- No, some of my friends." Karl awkwardly confirmed, gaining a look of disapproval. Karl furrowed his eyebrows slightly, not understanding why Sapnap's dad seemed upset by this, though he didn't feel like mentioning it. After a silent 10 or so seconds, Sapnap opened the door and dropped a bunch of bags filled with groceries onto the floor near a counter. Karl sped walk towards Sapnap, with a nervous smile. Sapnap looked towards him with a grin, standing back up straight showing the hight difference between the two, "C'mon," Sapnap's smile widened as he walked outside to the garage, practically ignoring the presence of his father. 

They walked past a woman who was wearing a black dress with a white belt around her waist and some simple, pearl-colored sneakers who was assumably Sapnap's mother. She was leaned against a white car, it looked like it was recently cleaned, occupied on her phone, though she did glance up at sapnap before quickly shifting her gaze to Karl who didn't notice her glare, though he 'felt' it in a way. Sapnap crouched down to where the toolboxes were, scrummaging through it, humming after about 30 seconds. "It's probably somewhere inside." Sapnap stood back up, his legs making a small pop noise while standing. Karl nodded, "Can I pet Fortune?" he asked, looking at Sapnap who giggled in response, "Sure, she's somewhere upstairs I'm sure." He walked past Karl with a grin, opening the door again with a gentle creak. Karl followed not too far behind, this being his first time ever going to the second story of Sapnaps house. "Alright stay here, I'm pretty sure that she's in here along with the flashlights." He spoke softly, walking into a different door than he did the first time.

Karl nodded in response. After maybe a minute or less, he heard a light, very soft thump. He turned towards the noise which was at the end of the short hall on the second story. The familiar black cat walked out, wearing a different necklace than last time, this one has a small padlock charm on it. She mewed as she walked up to Karl, rubbing her face onto his lower leg. Karl smiled, sitting on the floor with his legs out, Fortune hoping in between his legs facing him, purring as he pets her soft, smooth fur. 

There was a soft creak of a nearby door, gaining Karl's attention to turn to the door Sapnap went through, now coming out with two flashlights, looking inside the room as he walked out. "I found the flashlights but don't know where Fortune is." he shut the door with a 'click' noise, turning to face Karl. "Oh! Looks like you found her." He smiled as he glanced at Karl who was innocently gazing up at Sapnap while petting the cat. "More like she found me," Karl responded with a smile and giggle, looking back down to the cat whose purring was a lot louder than in the beginning. (I'm so sleep-deprived writing this) Sapnap chuckled in response, crouching and stroking her head lightly, her ears moving back as Sapnap's fingers lightly brushed against Karl's. Sapnap grinned to himself, standing back up straight. "We should start heading there," Sapnap suggested. Karl nodded, standing up after a few more pats. "Oh wanna see something?" Sapnap asked, picking up Fortune. Karl responded by looking at sapnap, tilting his head slightly. Sapnap put Fortune near his neck, laying her around it having her lay on his neck like a neck pillow, flicking her tail as she purred. "what-" Karl giggled, scratching her head gently. "Yeah, she likes to skate with me like this." He laughed softly. 

"We still have like an hour or so before we go, wanna take her to the park?" Sapnap suggested as he started walking down the stairs, a bit more cautiously. "Sure." Karl laughed, still staring at Fortune who rested comfortably on Sapnap's shoulders. They went through the garage door with the board, heading towards the driveway. Sapnap dropped down his, going on it before pushing forwards similar to how Karl does. He copies Sapnap's movements, going up next to him. "Has she ever fallen?" Karl asks, still eyeing the cat. "Not yet." He replies, facing Karl. "Yet?" Karl repeats with a chuckle, sapnap awkwardly smiling and laughing softly. "Want to go to the tree?" Sapnap asks, heading in the direction of the field they went to the first time. "sure!" Karl spoke a bit happily, already growing fond of the spot by the tree. Karl became a bit anxious watching as fortune swayed side to side on the turns, as well as seeing her bump up when going over the road and the lines in the sidewalk, but she didn't seem bothered. 

They stopped their boards in unison once they made it to where the grass was, though Karl slipped doing so falling straight on the ground with a yelp, leaving him sitting on the ground. Sapnap quickly turned to look at Karl with concern before bursting into a fit of laughter. "you're such a nimrod." Karl rolled his eyes with a huff as he tried to hide his smile. "Oh, I am?" Sapnap said with a smug smirk through his laughs. He held his hand out towards Karl. He gently, took it, Sapnap pulling it upwards causing Karl to be pulled into his arms. Karl turned a vague, deep red as he was practically face to face with Sapnap, him turning the same shade. "Sorry." Karl chuckled awkwardly, picking up his board. Sapnap didn't reply, only giving Karl a comforting smile, Fortune's face peeking from his shoulder as she looked at Karl with the look of curiosity she always has. They walked through the grass, side by side towards the familiar, oak tree. Karl's smile widened as they approached it. Sapnap was scratching Fortunes head while he walked, not paying attention to where he was walking. Karl gasped, "Sapnap!" He spoke with excitement. "Hm?" Sapnap turned to face the other who was pointing eagerly at a rainbow. "Oh~" Sapnap smiled, looking up at the array of colors. 

"I assume it must've rained last night." Sapnap mentioned, Karl turning to face him who was still looking at the rainbow. "Makes sense." Karl grinned, looking forwards as they arrived at the tree. Sapnap looked away to face the tree, picking Fortune up off his shoulders and placing her softly onto the grass, causing her to make a 'distressed' meow. Sapnap crossed his legs before lowering onto the grass. "Oh yeah, definitely rained, the floor is cold and wet." He laughed. "Probably why she doesn't seem happy to be on the ground," Karl spoke with a giggle, pressing his hand on the grass gently. "Yeah, it's really cold." He confirmed, placing his board down on the grass, sitting on it as a makeshift chair. Sapnap watched Karl as he did so, placing his board down next to him, patting on it twice as a gesture for Fortune to sit on it, which she gladly did, sitting proudly. "Has she ever ran off?" Karl asked, looking to Sapnap. Sapnap moved his gaze from Fortune to Karl. "Not really, she escaped the house once, just walking around the neighborhood. She escaped through my window, so now my dad doesn't allow my window to be open, nor allow her outside. That's why I rushed out a little if you noticed," Karl nodded, _He didn't notice_. he thought to himself. "Why? she seems well behaved," Karl questioned, looking at her who was staring to the right, her head facing the rainbow slightly, Karl taking out his phone. "I dunno, he's just like that I guess." Sapnap shrugged, flopping on his back. "The cold grass feels nice," he spoke with a smile. Karl grinned as he listened to Sapnap, taking a picture of Fortune, setting it as his phone lock screen background. 

"that cloud looks like a chicken," Sapnap spoke suddenly during the comfortable silence they were having. "Hm?" Karl pushed off the board, onto his knees where he 'shuffled' to the left of Sapnap, his knees becoming cold. Karl somewhat gracefully, and softly laid on his back next to the other male. "Which one?" He asked softly. Sapnap pointed at one of the clouds, more spaced out from the others. "that one?" Karl asked, pointing at one of the clouds. "Yeah, that one looks like a chicken." Sapnap smiled softly. "I'd be less surprised if you said a dolphin, that looks nothing like a chicken." "How do you not see it?" Sapnap asked with a laugh at Karl's comment. "How do you see a chicken? That looks more like a fish or something." Karl grinned. "You're an idiot," Sapnap spoke playfully through a deep exhale. Karl rolled his eyes in response, flopping onto his side as if he were laying in his bed, facing Sapnap, though his eyes were closed as he enjoyed the feeling of the hot sun on his body, while the cold grass kept the temperature nice. Some shuffling could be heard on Sapnaps side, causing him to open his eyes gently to be met instantly with Sapnap's piercing pale orange eyes. Karl furrowed his eyebrows in somewhat shock. "Hi." Karl let out a fit of laughs, sitting up, Sapnap sitting upwards with him smiling and giggling. 

"You so stupid," Karl spoke through his giggles, causing a small, soft laugh from Sapnap as he held his hand loosely to his mouth. The sound of a soft meow was heard from Fortune. The two of them turned to face her, who was staring at the boys with a tilted head as if trying to tell them something. "What?" Sapnap asked her with a grin, softly grazing his fingers against the side of her head, causing her to purr. She stood up, hopping into his lap, placing a paw on his chest as she went face to face with him and meowed. "oh, hello." He laughed, moving his head forwards making their noses touch (boop). Karl laughed with a soft smile as he looked at the two. "She's a really sweet cat," Karl commented. "Yeah, she's the best," he spoke through a giggle, rubbing her head causing her ears to go back.

"Oh yeah," Sapnap turned to face Karl, "What time is it?" He asked. Karl looked at him for a second before grabbing his phone from his pocket. "About 5:40." Karl looked back up to Sapnap. "We should probably start heading there now." Sapnap pointed out, looking at the sky which already seemed to have dimmed ever so slightly since the last time they looked. "Awe, okay." Karl frowned. He was excited to go explore the school, but he will admit, he enjoys the alone time he was spending with Sapnap a lot. 

Sapnap stands up with a stretch, letting out a comfortable groan before crouching down to pick up the black cat, causing a soft mew to be heard from the feline. Karl smiles as Sapnap holds her in his arms as if she were a baby, practically cradling her. He looks down at her in his arms who seemed to be enjoying the attention, pawing playfully as his face causing him to face to the left. Karl giggles at the action, Sapnap joining in with him. "I love Fortune." Karl's smile widens as he moves directly in front of Sapnap, gaining fortune, and Sapnap's attention. "And she seems to love you," Sapnap mentions as she reaches her paws at Karl, similar to a playful puppy. Karl giggles, "I'm glad." he spoke as he poked her paw with his finger, making her try and grab and softly nom on it, obviously not trying to hurt him. Sapnap laughed gingerly, "Alright, let's go now." He declared. Karl just nodded in response, bending down to grab his board which was set on the vibrant green grass. He stood back up with the board under his arm, facing Sapnap who already had Fortune on his shoulders and board in hand. 

"So do we just take Fortune back home then go?" Karl asked for confirmation, standing right next to Sapnap, looking up at the taller. Sapnap faced Karl, locking eyes with the beautiful vibrant teal, faces only inches apart. He got lost in Karl's eyes, never noticing how pretty they really looked, especially in the sunlight. Karl's lips were slightly parted as they both stared at each other, Sapnap feeling safe under the other boy's gaze, while on the other hand, Karl seemed a bit uncomfortable during so, a wave of insecurity and nervousness seeped through Karl. "uh..." was all Karl could 'say', but was also all he needed to remove Sapnap from his trance. "Oh- Sorry- Yeah, that's what we're doing." Sapnap awkwardly spoke, turning more red from the embarrassment of staring at his friend. Sapnap was always aware of his sexuality, he was Bi and proud of it, but not once did he ever expect himself to fall for someone so quickly, that, he was ashamed of. "Did I do something wrong?" Sapnap heard the other say as they walked towards Sapnap's house. "What do you mean?" he spoke with concern in his voice. Karl's ears turned a vague red as he accidentally blurted out his thought. "I- you just-..." Karl stammered, forcing himself not to look at Sapnap. "Stared?" Sapnap finished for him, causing Karl's heart to drop at his confident tone. Still facing forwards, "Yeah... If I did something wrong you can just tell me and I will st-" "No! No. You did nothing wrong don't worry, I just dozed off at a... specific time." Sapnap laughed genuinely, causing Karl to turn and face Sapnap, but instead meeting the gaze of two pale yellow eyes, causing him to giggle as fortune tilted her head at the boy. Sapnap was faced forwards, though still wore a smile just from hearing the other boy laugh, both walking to the house instead of skating, likely just to enjoy each other's company more, and all though they didn't really talk during the walk towards the neighborhood, they both enjoyed it equally none the less. it felt safe and was comfortable.

The pair arrived at the front of the house not too long after, this time to the front door where Sapnap took a key with a red strap attached to it out of his right pocket, unlocking the front door, gently placing down the cat who hopped out of his grasp before hitting the ground. Sapnap grinned in response, turning toward the boy next to him. "so... How far is it?" He asked, Karl, taking out his phone, swiping through something on it, before moving his eyes back and force slightly as he scanned through what Sapnap imagined were texts. "Around 20 minutes on skateboards, and like, 9 or something on car," Karl spoke, looking up at the other. Sapnap nodded, holding a finger upwards towards the sky as a sign of _one second,_ turning to go into the house. He returned not even a minute later with what seemed to be car keys. "Alright, I'll drive." He grinned. A smile grew onto Karl's face quickly, perking up a little. "Want to leave the boards here or in the car? Both are fine" Sapnap asked. "Car is closer," Karl spoke, his smile dying down to just a grin, but was still there lingering. Sapnap simply nodded, walking up towards the black car that was in the same spot as before. Sapnap pressed a button causing the lights to turn on for a second or two and a 'shift' noise, notifying the car was now unlocked. Karl walked at a speed a little above a walk towards the passenger seat door, opening it and sitting, hot air was inside of the car, surprising Karl slightly, even though it was predictable from how the clouds weren't out today, gaining the suns heat to fill the car. Sapnap was already in the car by the time Karl went inside of it. 

The engine started, the radio following along soon after. Sapnap pulled out his phone, scrolling through something quickly before handing it to Karl. "Here, play whatever you like." He spoke with a friendly, and soft grin. Karl smiles and takes the phone gently. sapnap pulled out of the drive-way, thinking to himself as Karl looked through Spotify. Sapnap was aware of how he was more delicate and softer towards Karl. He is usually chaotic, but being around Karl makes him calmer he noted to himself with a vague grin. The way Karl takes everything he's handed so carefully and gently. the thoughts of Karl were filling Sapnaps mind, causing his grin to widen slightly. The random radio station stopped for 5 seconds before what sounds like a guitar of some sort to softly begin strumming was being played. before a voice which sounded somewhat fragile softly sang. 

_Winter snakes sleeping in the lobby  
_

_I better find a hobby or I'll become a snake too._

_Sneaking out the courtroom just as the judge condemns you.  
_

_Life is just a brutal game that we don't want to play_

_"I almost loved once." said a homeless man in the fast food chain._

Sapnap's thoughts stopped as he listened to the lyrics, focusing on them more than the road itself, glancing at Karl's phone every now and then which was giving directions. The song stopped for a second before the clacking of drumstick and a faint voice counting was heard before several instruments came into the song, the lyrics continuing, every word was almost inaudible, though still understandable.

"What's this song called?" Sapnap asked, glancing over to Karl who was faced towards his window watching as the trees went by. "Winter snakes by Joy Again," Karl spoke, a smile tugging at his lips as he spoke, happy Sapnap liked the song, he assumed. Karl could feel Sapnap's stare, though this time it was comfortable, instead making Karl smile a little wider as the car slowed once they approached a 2 story building. there were already some small beams of white lights in front who the two assumed were the guys. Karl unbuckled his seatbelt, opening the door, leaving his board where his legs were in the car ride, Sapnap doing the same, except putting his board in the back seats. Karl trotted towards the other three people there, "hi!" he spoke cheerfully, hugging Chris before the others. They all smiled at him and greeted him warmly while Sapnap walked up behind Karl. Sapnap placed his hands softly on Karl's shoulders, pulling him against his body as he put his chin on top of Karl's head causing the other to jump, but enjoy the warmth, to say the least as he giggled. Chris shot Sapnap a glare filled with anger and plain out jealously, but Sapnap just grinned to himself pretending to not see him. Jimmy chuckled at the two of them, "Alright, let's go. you guys got lights right?" Jimmy looked from Karl to Sapnap. "Yeah, we got flashlights," Sapnap spoke with a smile, holding up his. "Could've used your phones y'know." Jimmy pointed out. "I didn't think of that." He admitted, "But these are brighter at least." He flicked the light on for a second into Jimmy's face, "AGH-" the other held his hand towards the light and looked away to stop the blinding color causing Karl and Chandler to laugh making Sapnap giggle. "You guys are such idiots." Jimmy scoffed sarcastically whilst rolling his eyes with a smile he didn't care to hide.

As if on cue, a notification from Snapchat pings on Karl's phone, gaining his attention. The others talk about what places they are going to explore, but Sapnap listens to them while looking at Karl's screen, feeling guilty for watching, but curiosity always gets the better of him. The message was from a contact 'Big q' which Sapnap couldn't think of anyone it could be. Karl opened the message which read, 'why tf are you at the abandoned school thing, u get kidnapped of somethin' Karl let out a huff of a laugh and replied, 'me and the boys exploring it, you can come if you want, we haven't gone in yet.' Sapnap smiled for no reason in particular. Sapnap moved his hands down Karl's body gently, sending a shiver to travel through Karl's spine. His hands rested on Karl's waist, pulling the other even closer as well as closing his eyes. "Your hair is fluffy." Sapnap spoke, a smile heard in his voice causing an awkward giggle from Karl who was pulling the neck of his top over his mouth in an attempt to hide his red face, shutting off his phone once the other recipient replied with 'hell yeah'.

"Alright, ready to go inside?" Chandler asked, turning to the two smiling. "aww~" Jimmy awed sarcastically, "Shut up and like- 5 more minutes." Karl huffed causing some almost silent giggles from Sapnap. "You guys can do this inside." Chandler rolled his eyes playfully. "Wha- no! we're waiting on Alex you idiots." Karl scoffed. And like he said, in less than 5 minutes Alex showed up. "Quackity!" Karl faced the car pulling up. Sapnap let go of Karl, the other instantly running towards the car. "Me!" Alex stopped the engine exiting the car. Karl giggled hugging the other. The two greeted each other quickly before turning back to the group. Karl looked from Quackity to Sapnap who stood there awkwardly, his emotions were obvious, to Karl at least; _He feels out of place._ Karl notes to himself, walking up towards Sapnap and wrapping his arms around him, going back into the taller's embrace which caught him off guard. "Okay! Let's go!" Jimmy spoke excitedly, turning with chandler to face the entrance which they went through first. Karl started letting go of Sapnap, about to turn before Sapnap stopped him. "wait hold on." Karl looked back to the other confused. Sapnap grabbed his hands and placed them on his own shoulders causing Karl to turn a bit red, as well as Sapnap. Sapnap placed his hands on Karl's thighs, quickly picking him up. "AH! Sapnap!" Karl yelped with a laugh. Sapnap giggled at the other whose grip tightened on his shoulders as he wrapped his legs around Sapnaps waist. "Your such a nimrod, oh my god." Karl groaned playfully as he laid his head on the crook of Sapnap's neck. Sapnap grinned and shifted his gaze to Chris who still stood there, watching Karl with a glare of jealously. Chris shifted his gaze to meet Sapnap who stuck his tongue out, slightly biting it as he flipped Chris off, walking inside the building. Chris mouthed the words 'what the fuck' as they left. Alex's eyes widened as he held his hands up submissively following the two inside.

"I love not having to walk," Karl spoke obliviously to how pissed Sapnap may have just made Chris. "Well too bad." Sapnap carefully placed him on the floor. "Aw." Karl frowned slightly causing a giggle from the other. "Upstairs!" Sapnap started walking up the graffiti covered stairs, brushing his fingers over the textures walls that were layered with different paints. "ew, don't touch the walls" Karl spoke from behind him. "Why?" He asked, removing his fingers from the wall. "I dunno, dirty, and who knows what's on the walls," Karl spoke while looking at the walls. "Got a point there." Sapnap shrugged, looking at his fingers which looked completely normal. 

At the top of the stairs, Sapnap shined his light to one of the classroom doors that were wide open. "Let's go in here." He pointed at it, Karl nodded, speed-walking towards it, right behind Sapnap. They both walked in, looking around. There was a whiteboard with some scribbles of a triangle with circles on each corner, neither understood it nor did they care. Sapnap pushed a desk slightly with his knee, seeing how fragile they were. "Can I break the desk?" sapnap asked, turning to face Karl who was looking in drawers. "No, you cant." Karl looked up at him with an unimpressed expression. "But why~? Nobody's gonna stop me." Sapnap crossed his arms. "I will." Karl huffed, walking towards one of the desks. "Oh...? really?" Sapnap picked up the desk, the leg already loosening just from lifting it off the ground. "don't. you. dare." Karl stared at Sapnap who held up the desk. Sapnap smirked mischievously as he raised it up higher before throwing it to the ground with all his force, the wood breaking into large pieces as well as creating an extremely loud crash. Karl let out a short scream once it hit the ground. "OH MY GOD-! YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!" Karl yelled at sapnap who was laughing to the point his stomach hurt, Karl couldn't help but laugh along with him. A wave of confidence washed over Sapnap as he went up to Karl, grabbing his hands and pushing him back against a wall making him squeak, looking up to sapnap wide-eyed. "you didn't stop me." Sapnap cooed, speaking no louder than a whisper next to Karl's ear sending a shiver down his body, turning a deep, very vibrant red causing Sapnap to smirk lightly. Sapnap smelt of mint, it was a nice scent that Karl enjoyed, though it was always vague, but now the sweet scent filled his lungs, and he enjoyed it. (wow a top that doesn't smell like vanilla/pine?)

"What the hell was that? You guys go- oh shit- my bad." Quackity stared at the two backing up. Sapnap let go of Karl, both still extremely red, from the interaction, and embarrassment. Karl opened his mouth to speak but Alex cut him off, "Karl can I talk to you?" Sapnap gulped, nervous for Karl. "Sure...-" He walked to Alex, both leaving Sapnap in the classroom. Alex practically dragged Karl to a hall kind of far from where Sapnap was. "So~ Do you like him?" Alex asked with excitement in his tone like middle school girls. "I- I don't know. I don't think so, or maybe- I don't know! No. No, I don't. " Karl groaned being frustrated with identifying the feeling. "What's confusing you?" Alex asked with all his attention laid onto Karl. "I dunno. he just... makes me feel some way I've never felt before, and it's all so new and confusing, though I don't think it's love, maybe just... excitement?" Karl tried to put his feelings into words, stammering a few times though Alex listened. "Well, damn Karl, you got two guys going after you." Alex laughed. "What do you mean?" Karl looked to Alex. "Well, Sapnap obviously likes you." "We just met, nobody could fall for _me_ that quickly, he's probably just- touchy like that." Karl turned a little red thinking back to just a few minutes ago. "Yeah, okay. But you also have Chris." Alex chuckled. "huh- Chris?" Karl met Alex's gaze. "Oh yeah, definitely. don't tell me you haven't seen how jealous he is when you are with Sapnap." Karl looked straight at the floor. this was all so new to him and he didn't understand the feelings he felt or the new information that Alex was practically feeding to him. "I dunno man, just take this how you will." Alex shrugged turning back towards the stairs, taking a few steps before looking back at Karl. "Also, what the hell was that noise?" Karl giggled in response, "Sapnap broke a desk." Quackity laughed and rolled his eyes, "Alright, don't do that anymore." he smiled going down the stairs.

Karl nodded with a grin and walked back towards the classroom only to see sapnap sitting with his back against the wall with his knees to his face as his head faced down into his lap. "You okay?" Karl asked a little careful while walking in front of sapnap, crouching down to his level and placing his hand gently on Sapnaps arm causing the other to jump. Sapnap looked up at Karl, peeking from his arms. "Yeah," Sapnap spoke, his words muffled a bit from his arm. "You seem...sad?" Karl softened his tone more. "I'm just tired." Sapnap smiled looking at Karl. Karl internally gave a sigh of relief. "You jump to conclusions a lot, I've noticed." Sapnap mentions, standing up and brushing off his pants. "Yeah, I really do-" Karl looked up at Sapnap, noticing the extremely awkward position they were in, causing both of them to turn a vibrant red. Karl quickly stood up straight (unlike his preferences). 

"Want to go and explore something else?" Karl spoke quickly. "Sure." Sapnap let out a soft, breathy laugh, following Karl who looked around the hallway, eyes making their way to the ceiling which had a closed hatch. "Hey, look." Karl pointed at it. Sapnap shined his light at it, revealing a handle connected to the door of the hatch. "Attic," Karl spoke simply, causing a giggle from Sapnap only himself could hear. "How do we plan to get up there?" Sapnap asked as if he read Karl's thoughts. "We could find a broom or stick." Karl turned to face Sapnap. "Oh yeah, I'll get a piece of the desk." Sapnap trotted back into the room leaving a sarcastically upset look on Karl's face as he let out a huff of a laugh. In around 30 seconds, Sapnap came back with what looked like the leg of the desk. "longest piece I could find." (bet Karl can find one longer, IM SORRY I'LL SHUT UP). 

Sapnap tried reaching the handle with it but was still only around 2 inches far from touching it. even if it was long enough, he couldn't have opened it even if he tried. "Awh." Karl frowned, staring up at it. "I have another idea." Sapnap put his elevated arm down, Karl shifting his gaze from the hatch to the taller. Sapnap went down on his knees, only gaining a confused look from Karl. "Get on my shoulders, Sapnap smiled innocently. "whAT? no!" Karl's voice cracked causing laughter from the other. "Just do it!" he spoke a little louder than an inside voice playfully. "If I fall I will sue you." Karl huffed standing over Sapnap, his legs on either side of his shoulders. "this is a very awkward position, just thought you should know." Karl's face began to heat up a little as he spoke. "I'm aware." Sapnap started to stand up, holding Karl's legs while Karl frantically waved his arms and screamed along with nervous laughter. Sapnap took one of his hands off of Karl's leg, holding it up to Karl who grabbed it firmly, but gently as well. "Okay, open the hatch." Sapnap looked up using only his eyes, keeping his head faced directly forwards to the end of the hall which was an old, dirty window. Karl slowly raised his left arm up to the handle, yanking it down with a clank type noise, a folding ladder that was connected to the floor of the attic fell down, hitting the hallway floor with a soft thud. 

"We did it!" Sapnap cheered playfully, causing a grin from Karl. "Now get me down, you idiot." Sapnap obeyed, going down on his knees again, allowing Karl to hop off him. "It's so nice to feel the ground again," Karl spoke sarcastically narcissistically. "I mean, you did say earlier you prefer not walking." Sapnap laughed, climbing up the ladder. "Well, that's different," Karl spoke with a huff, climbing up right after Sapnap. Sapnap looked down at him and held his hand out for Karl who took it gently with a smile. Sapnap pulled him up onto the attic floor, both looking around the small, yet wide room. "Now that I take it into consideration... Why is there an attic in a school?" Karl mentioned looking around the dusty, old room. "and why does it look like a janitor's closet?" Karl leaned down to look at all the boxes of cleaners from companies he's never heard of. "got a point there." Sapnap shrugged, "No clue." He chuckled, looking down at the hatch, shutting it before taking the ladder upwards, showing no sign they were there. "Well, now it's dark, good on you." Karl crossed his arms sarcastically speaking. "since when have you become so sassy?" Sapnap looked at Karl which was only a figure in the darkness, though a line of light went over his face, showing his eyes beautifully. Sapnap's face went red as he practically stared at Karl, thankful it was too dark to see his own face. Karl didn't respond, though his eyes showed he had a smile on his face. "C'mon." Sapnap shook his head before speaking, shaking the thoughts from his head. (but who put these waves in the door?) walking to a spot with a few towels on the floor, Karl following close behind him. 

the two sat next to each other in sync. "Do we just not tell anyone were up here?" Karl asked, staring at the window that portrayed the moon almost perfectly. "Yep." Karl laughed in response. There was a silence for a minute or so, but a nice one; It was comfortable. "Your dad scares me," Karl spoke suddenly, receiving a giggle mixed with a chuckle from Sapnap. "I don't think he likes me either." Karl continued while he glanced at Sapnap for a second whose eyes went from playful and calm, to more of a hurt expression. 'You jump to conclusions a lot, I've noticed.' the memory played in Karl's mind, so clearly, it was as if Sapnap had just now said it. "I don't think he likes me either," Sapnap spoke softly, hiding the hurt feeling he had through a chuckle. "What do you mean?" Karl's eyes widened a little from the sudden shift in moods. "I heard him talking to you, I could just imagine the disappointed look you must've gotten when you said I wasn't hanging out with Dream." Sapnap smiled, even though the mood showed no reason to smile, he did it anyway, he was happy none the less, he always was. "Yeah... He did." Karl looked forwards again. "Do you... Want to talk about it...?" Karl softly placed his hand on Sapnap's causing him to jump from the sudden touch. _Karl's hands were soft and smooth, his touch was so gentle and confirming_. Sapnap's thoughts ran wild as he looked to Karl who looked at him with a soft grin. _His eyes, they were made to get lost in. The eye color wasn't uncommon, not at all, but they matched Karl perfectly, they matched his pretty face perfectly. His lips looked soft, so soft and... kissable, the one thing Sapnap desired._ Sapnap inhaled, quickly moving his gaze off of Karl, instead to the dust that flew in front of the window, the light showing the particles almost perfectly. 

"When we first moved here, before Texas, I met Dream, he was my neighbor." Sapnap smiled at the memories of their childhood days spent together. "Then we met George, my dad loved us as a trio, he called us the Dream Team, pun intended of course. He is a dad after all." Karl giggled softly. "Keep in mind he referred to us as the **dream** team," Sapnap emphasized on dream's name. "He always had a soft spot for Dream, constantly spending time with him. He always asked me, 'wheres that Dream boy, he's such a sweet kid.'" sapnap faintly mocked his dad's voice. "He always acted as if Dream was his son..." Sapnap took a breath before continuing. "He wasn't always referred to as Dream... He was planning on being like George, just not having a nickname." Sapnap stared down at his lap. "Dad referred to him as Dream... Because..." Sapnap let out a quiet choked sob, "He was his dream son." Sapnap quickly wiped his eyes, inhaling before continuing. "He always acted as if I wasn't his son. And Dream was always close to him, Dream didn't have a dad himself so my dad was practically his father figure." he let out a weak chuckle. "it got to the point where going home to my family felt more like visiting a friends house... Dream's house." Sapnap moved his head to face the ceiling, holding back tears that were bound to fall eventually. "Dad mentioned how he wished that Dream was his son... He once said he wished that me and Dream would switch places. He was referring to it via school work and grades because Dream had A's and B's while my highest was a B. But I knew that he was referring to families in general." Sapnap's grip on Karl's hand tightened, whether it was just anger, jealousy, or sadness he was trying not to show. "One time Dream called him 'dad'. He apologized but dad said that it's fine and he prefers it, so now Dream calls my dad as if he were his." Sapnap's free hand turned into a fist. "I don't even care if he likes dream more than me, it just his constant comparing between me and him, on how he has better grades, better at sports, better at talking to people, better..." Sapnap slammed his fist on the floorboards while he spoke, but his grip softened on both hands, his body was still tense, but not from anger, but instead fell weak as tears fell from his eyes, leaving a reflection of the light vaguely on his cheeks showing the salty tears that finally fell after years of build-up. "better son." 

tears flowed down his cheeks, though he smiled weakly, "I don't know why I'm crying, It's a stupid reason, I ju-..." Sapnap couldn't finish his sentence, being interrupted by Karl's embrace. Sapnap turned his body to face Karl, grabbing onto the cloth of his hoodie tightly as he let out sobs, for once, he wasn't smiling and it broke Karl. "It's not stupid, I promise." Karl wasn't the best at comfort, but just being there to listen was all Sapnap needed. Sapnap continued to cry onto Karl's shoulder which he hid his face in, leaving a damp spot on his hoodie, but Karl didn't mind. Karl softly traced swirls onto Sapnap's back and brushed his hair with his fingers, whispering sweet nothings into his ear which helped calm the other down a lot, but still let out occasional sniffles. 

"Sapnap! Karl! Where are you, idiots!" Jimmy's muffled yell could be heard right below the two. "We should probably go..." Sapnap spoke quietly. "No. No, we're staying here." Karl pulled Sapnap a little closer. Sapnap just sighed and relaxed his body which was very tense, melting into Karl's gentle touch. Karls phone started ringing. He picked it up and put it to his ear, not checking who it was. "Karl? Where the hell are you?" Chris's voice could be heard over the phone. "Sapnap and I found a place, we'll be there in a little," Karl spoke more softly than usual. There was a pause between Chris and Karl before Chris spoke, "Okay, we'll wait for you guys at the front, there's a pizza place open nearby where we were planning on going, see you in a bit." A smile began to form on Chris's face from his voice. "Okay, see ya'." Karl smiled softly. The two hung up and Karl put his attention back on Sapnap. "We're planning on going to a pizza place, you don't need to come, I want to make sure your okay." Karl stroked his fingers through the dark brown hair that looked black in the lighting, though its true color showed in the single streak of moonlight. "I don't... I don't want to go home." Sapnap moved out of Karl's arms, yet avoided his gaze. "Okay! ready to go or want to stay a little longer?" Karl asked, moving his hands out for Sapnap. "A little longer." Sapnap took his soft hands and pulled him close to himself, Karl now resting his head on Sapnap's chest. Karl was a little nervous and hesitant, but soon melted into the touch and let go of Sapnap's hands, instead of wrapping them around Sapnap. There was a silence, a comfortable one, both of them enjoying the moment. 

"I just..." Sapnap started, Karl looking up at the lemon colored eyes he loved to look into. "I just wish I could be better. For my dad, to be the son he always wanted." Tears began to fill Sapnap's eyes once again. Karl frowned a little and brought his hand up to his cheek, his thumb rubbing away the tear that began to fall. Sapnap moves his gaze to Karl's eyes, both of them staring into each other as Sapnap melted into the touch of Karl's hand on his cheek. Sapnap absent mindedly moved his head a little closer to Karl, moving his gaze from Karl's teal eyes to his lips. Karl moved closer, repeating the same as Sapnap did. "We should go meet up with them, they are probably waiting." Karl stopped himself, interrupting the silence and moment as he began to stand up. The only real emotion Sapnap felt at that time was disappointment, but he knew that he was moving too fast, and his desires would need to wait, he couldn't rush it. Sapnap nodded, getting up next to the other. 

The two were quiet when they left, but not the usual quiet they had, this was awkward, uncomfortable. They made it to the front where the others stood, talking about random things. "About time," Quackity commented looking up at the two boys. They both awkwardly giggled, "Yeah, we're here." Karl spoke, Sapnap staying quiet, still a little distracted from what happened in the attic. How he vented about everything with his family, how close he and Karl had gotten with each other, and... How close they were to kissing. Sapnap shook the thoughts away from his mind, but they still lingered in the back of his head. "I'll ride in Sapna'ws car." Karl smiles at the others, them nodding in response as Karl and Sapnap walked together to the car. 

They both walked inside of the car, Sapnap starting it before handing Karl his phone. "So we just follow them?" Sapnap asked for confirmation. "Yep!" Karl smiled, putting in a song; Bugbear by Chloe Moriondo. After a minute or so, Karl shifted his gaze to Sapnap. "you're okay, right?" He asked, "Yeah, I'm fine." Sapnap looked at Karl for a second before looking back to the road. "You don't seem like you want to go home..." Karl mentioned, looking at his lap. "I... I never do. It's okay though, it's not like he talks... to me... anyways." Sapnaps happiness died down though he still managed to hold a small grin. "You can..." Karl looked back at Sapnap, Sapnap shifting his gaze to Karl once they stopped at the light that glowed red in front of the car Jimmy was driving. "You can stay at my house if you like!" Karl offered with a smile. "I can't do that Karl, I don't want to bother you and-" "No! No, it's completely okay! My dad won't mind!" Karl said excitedly. "Well, I'd love to but my dad would be upset and I don't want to risk him being mad at you." Sapnap looked back at the road. "Alright... also do you even have a driver's license?" Karl looked at sapnap, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. "Hah! Nope!" Sapnap laughed. "WHAT!? What do you mean you don't!? You're going to get in trouble!" Karl absent-mindedly motioned his hands. "Won't get in trouble if I don't get caught!" Sapnap laughed, playfully hitting Karl on the arm.

"Oh my god! Your such an idiot!" Karl internally facepalmed, receiving a burst of laughter from Sapnap. The two continued a conversation, avoiding what happened between them in the attic. The car stopped after 6 minutes in front of a family owned pizza restaurant. "Alright, let's go." Sapnap smiled to Karl, opening the car doors after shutting off the engine and taking his phone, closing the doors and locking them, walking to the others. "alright, this is the best pizza place I know." Alex smiled confidently, Sapnap nodded, all 6 of them walking inside, a bell on top of the door jingling.

**Word Count:  
8086  
  
  
Fortune was on Sapnap's neck like this by the way  
|  
**

**V**


End file.
